Not Afraid
by jellomello143
Summary: She's a spy but was born an assassin. Always went in for the kill. Never gave a dang about anything. She's nowhere near perfect. She ran away from things half her life. Now he's here and trying to get her. She's not going to budge easily
1. Trailer

Not Afraid

Summary: She's a spy but was born an assassin. Always went in for the kill. Never gave a damn about anything. She's nowhere near perfect. She ran away from things half her life. Now he's here and trying to get her. She's not going to budge easily

Trailer/Preview

**She Was Never Afraid To Kill**

"You won't kill me, you're only five."

"Watch me."

**She Has Nothing To Fear**

I walked slowly away from the building.

5 seconds later it blew up behind me

**Always Ready For The Danger**

I was being held over acid.

I smiled in joy at my luck.

**They Made Her A Spy**

"Chameleon has eyes on Target."

"Follow him."

**But She Was Born An Assassin**

"What'd you do this time?"

"Bombed the COC Head quarters."

**She's Been All Over The World Running**

"Hey you can't be out here alone!"

"I can take care of myself; after all it's just Roseville?"

**Now He Wants Her And He Wants Her Bad**

"Hey there beautiful, what's your name?"

"Oh I got tons of them."

**But She's Not Gonna Crack**

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't if he doesn't mess with me."

**Little Does He Know What He's Getting Into**

"Oh and why can't I be here?"

But before I could answer gunshots filled the air.

**Will She Be Able To Hide This Secret For Long?**

"Did you just-?"

"Zach, if you tell anyone what you just saw I'll have to kill you."

**Well tell me what you think about it so far, I'll have chapter one up as soon as possible!**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

_~Age 5~_

The sound of gunshots, yelling, and things breaking startled me awake. Footsteps were pounding up the stairs and I didn't know what to do. Quickly I scrambled out of bed and grabbed my German shepherd named Striker.

There was an air vent above my bed so I got into it easily because my bed's a bunk bed. Striker and I went inside and watched as a man dressed in black came into my room.

I didn't want to know what the man wanted so I took Striker under one arm and crawled deeper into the vents. The slide part that leads down stairs was right in front of me when I heard a man's voice.

"Sir she's gone!" one man said

"What do you mean she's gone? She can't be?" another man's voice said "Where is the girl Mathew?"

"I don't know!" Daddy yelled and then another gunshot was fired, making Striker whimper. He's just a little puppy.

"Shh Striker don't make any noise." I told him and he quieted down. We slide down the slide vent and got to the bottom. I looked through one of the vents to Daddy's study room and saw him tied to a chair looking bloody and bruised.

Cinnamon was in the corner cowering silently and unnoticed. Cinnamon is a silver and white husky with one eye blue, one eye hazel.

A big buff man held a gun up pointing straight at Daddy's head. I opened the vent and was about to jump on him because he was right under the vent I was in but it was too late. He pulled the trigger.

I didn't scream. Didn't cry. That moment all my emotions washed away leaving nothing. Nothing at all.

My small body crashed into the big buff man's head and I pulled him into a head lock after taking his gun. He was so surprised that it was easy to knock him out with one hit of the back of the metal gin.

Striker ran over to Cinnamon and more gunshots filled the room. I managed to dodge all of them except one. It sliced into my shoulder but I didn't even flinch.

I came out from behind the desk and shot all five guys straight in the head. Rushing over to Daddy, I looked at him but he was long gone.

Gently I undid his bonds and place his dead body on the floor. We lived in the middle of nowhere so that didn't help and my mom's gone. She left us when I was two.

The man who shot Daddy started to stir so I hit him in the head with the back of the gun again and tied him to the chair. After I was done I slapped him and he woke up startled.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked through clenched teeth but the man smirked at me and I noticed his emerald green eyes.

"You have information that we want, that only you know." The man answered "Oh and I'm Jared, Jared Goode. I'm part of the COC also known as Circle of Cavan." I laughed but it was cold and emotionless  
>"Thanks, now that I know that I'm going to kill you since you killed my Daddy." I told him while his gun out and pointed it at him with a masked face like Daddy taught me.<p>

Daddy taught me how to fight (even the forbidden and illegal ones), how to shoot a gun, how to run 5 miles without breaking a sweat, how to blend in with my surroundings, how to put on a masked face, how to hold my breath for 10 minutes and 24 seconds, how to drive, how to hack into any system in the world, how to pick any lock, how to get out of a bond or hand cuffs, 45,456 ways to kill a person with any tool in the world, how to talk in 20 different languages, how to carry 24 bricks on your back while sprinting, and how to survive a whole month with no food or water.

"You won't kill me, you're only five." Mr. Goode smirked and I sent back an evil grin

"Watch me." I pulled the trigger and he was dead. Later on that night I had piled up all the dead except for Daddy's in his study room and put Daddy on his bed.

When I was packing to leave the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello." I said

"Cammie? Oh god! Are you okay? Where's your dad?" Daddy's best friend Joe Solomon sounded frantic

"I'm fine. Daddy's dead." Was my answer

"Oh Cammie, I'm so sorry. Stay put we're coming to get you."

"It's okay I don't need you to."

"Cammie please-" I cut him off

"Goodbye Joe." I hung up on him and slung my bag of clothes, dog food, guns, knives, and other stuff I'll need.

"Striker Cinnamon! Come on let's go!" I yelled and the two puppies in love came

Daddy always told me that if he dies when I'm still young to run to Gallagher Academy in Roseville Virginia and never look back. He also told me all about the COC and all this top secret stuff that I am never _**EVER**_ supposed to tell anyone.

I grabbed the trillions of dollars and Daddy's credit card and left with Striker and Cinnamon by my sides and never looked back. We live in Boise Idaho and Virginia is all the way on the other side of the USA. These are gonna be long years while trying to get to Roseville and avoid the COC.

Daddy taught me a lot, I think I'll live and get my chameleon on! While training Striker and Cinnamon...


	3. Caught

Chapter 2

Captured

_~Age 7~_

It's been two years since the incident. The only reason it's been taking so long is because the COC agents are almost everywhere I go!

I dye my hair, cut it, straighten it, add something to it, change my style, put in different colored contacts, and talk different languages but it's no use! They're everywhere!

I've actually met people who promised to help me in the future. There's Louis who loves planes (but he was fixing it), Daphnia who loves boats (but her boat broke down), Yolanda who loves hiding (she let us stay with her for one night), and other kids like me.

We all stay in contact by phone's that can't be tracked _at all._ They're all scattered around the world running like me because the COC killed their one parent since the other left them at age two. Weird huh?

I stayed in shape, languages good, Striker and Cinnamon are so well trained now that Cinnamon even broke my arm two days ago and lucky for me I had a cast and wrapping in my bag.

Striker and Cinnamon had puppies and are full grown. Six of them. Killer (boy), Hidden (girl), Sneaky (boy), Naughty (girl), Danger (boy), and Speed (girl.) All six of them are well trained even though they were born two weeks ago. Hidden and Sneaky are twins and are the sneakiest, Danger and Killer are the most vicious, Speed is the fastest, and Naughty can look nice but can be _very _mean.

I stole a blue van so Cinnamon could be in the back with her puppies and Striker could sit in the front with me.

It's June 24th and I'm taking a run for the night while Striker, Cinnamon, and the puppies stay in the hotel that I just rented for a few days.

We're in Clarksville Tennessee and its night it's night out. For a 7-year-old I'm really mature, strong, and talented. Cars go by me but I swear I've seen this one black van about four times now.

I was passing this abandon building when all of a sudden the black van stops next to me and five men dressed in black jump out and start attacking me.

I killed three of them but the other two had my arms pinned behind my back. It took a lot for them to drag me into the abandon building which I found out was just a COC Head quarters because I kept struggling kicking and fighting. I was so caught up in that I forgot about the knife up my sleeve and in my sock!

"They threw me into a room made of cement and locked the door. My right arm throbbed of pain because of how hard the man who grabbed my right arm. Dang it! I'm better than this! I mean I'm seven but I'm still a tough cookie!

I kicked and hit the metal door, ignoring the pain in my arm and the head ache that I have. How could they have found me? My hair is dyed auburn and my eyes are a caramel brown! This is so strange…is what Daddy told me that big of a deal?

Gosh I wish Killer and Danger were here they would rip out the people who took me throats and I'd make them watch as I shot each and every one of them in the head with a gun just like I did with Daddy even though that was an accident…who cares I still saw it!

I looked around the small cement and cold dark room finally noticing the air vent above my head! Quickly I reached up because the ceiling's low and tore it off. My hands were cut and bleeding but I didn't care so I just crawled into the vent not bothering to put the vent back in place.

Once I came to an empty hall I ripped the air vent out again making my hands bleed more but again I didn't care. Hoping out I came face to face with a boy my age with dark hair and emerald green eyes. His mouth widened like he was going to scream but I covered his mouth and put my index finger to my lips then pointed at him with it and made a slitting motion at my throat.

He nodded once his eyes were the size of half dollars and he got what I was trying to tell him. Slowly I put my hand down and he was smirking causing me to roll my eyes. The boy looked behind me and his smirk grew. Something in my sleeve poked me and blood started to drip down my arm.

Remembering the knife I slid it out of my sleeve quickly into my hand and turned on my heel with no hesitation and cut open the big buff mans throat that was standing behind me. The buff man fell to the ground holding his throat and died already making a pool of blood.

I turned back to the now scarred boy and smiled at me while wiping the blood off my shirt "So you gonna stand and stare or are you gonna show me out?" I asked while taking off my watch. But it wasn't a watch; it's a bomb that I made two weeks ago.

It has 25 minutes if I start it and the best part is that it can't be disabled. I stuck the watch bomb to the wall and started it up. Turning back to the boy he nodded and grabbed my wrist. After 24 minutes and 45 seconds we were out of the abandon building. It would've gone faster if there weren't so many guards! The boy ran and I smile and watched him. I counted the seconds I my head while doing so.

I walked slowly away from the building. Five seconds later it blew up behind me. The heat of the flames touched my back and I smiled a little. Once I had gotten to the boy he was starring at the burning building and I noticed the happiness in his stunning emerald green eyes.

"Hey kid? You okay?" I asked waving my hand in his face, he turned to me and smirked at me and shrugged as we started walking

"My names Zach and thanks. My mom was the top COC agent and I've always wanted to get away from her but she always held me back. So where are we headed to?" The Zach kid asked me making me stop dead in my tracks and turned to him

"We aren't going anywhere. You are going where ever boys go and I'm going back to my hotel." He just smirked at me. Ugh that stupid smirk I'd just like to rip his lips of right here right now, actually that wouldn't be a bad idea…

"You might need the extra protection." I snorted very unlady like

"Yeah after I cut open that man's throat and killed everyone inside that building with one small bomb and to make things better I have eight highly trained guard dogs back at my hotel so I think I'm good." I told him

"But I have nowhere to go!" he begged and I knew he wasn't going to give up easily so I nodded and motioned him to follow me.

Once we had gotten to my hotel, Zach looked like he could pass out and I hadn't even broken a sweat. I knocked on the door three times signaling my dogs that it's me and walked in. Six dogs greeted me with barks of joy and growled at Zach ready to pounce. That's strange they don't usually do this?

"Heal!" I ordered and they all sat and watched Zach closely but Danger was still growling with his teeth barred. Once we were in I noticed two puppies gone "Hidden Sneaky here now!" the two twins trotted in from the bathroom like nothing was wrong.

Danger growled more at Zach and tackled him. Zach screamed as Danger tore off his shirt revealing a bomb.

It only had 5 minutes left.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Hehehe just wanted to leave you guys hanging! Sorry for the trailer twice thing my computer is being stupid! Review! **


	4. Leaving Tennessee

Chapter 3

Leaving Tennessee

"What the heck," I screeched and saw the panic in Zach's eyes "Danger off! I have to disable the bomb! Hurry Speed get my tool box and gloves now!" I ordered as Danger got off and Speed dragged my tool box too me. Crap it only had 2 minutes left now.

"I swear I didn't know," he wailed as tears filled into his stunning emerald green eyes "Please you have to believe me! I didn't know! My mom must've one it while I was sleeping. Please help me." But I didn't care I grabbed my tweezers, scissors, and gloves.

"Don't cut the red wire, not the yellow either, the green will send the bomb off, the blue…dang it I can't remember what the blue will do…" I muttered to myself trying to remember what it did again. I'm only seven okay! You can't really expect me to remember every little thing that happened.

25...24…23…22…21…20…I started to panic and started thinking hard. It came back to me. My eyes shot open and I grabbed my scissors and cut the blue wire. The bombs timer stopped I was trembling as I looked at the time. I had only had 1 second left.

"I did it," my body trembled more and Zach looked at me with a huge grin on his face "I did it!" I said looking at him

"You did it! You saved us," Zach hugged me and I froze before shoving him off and brushing myself off and I looked up and saw he looked embarrassed

"Yeah well I'm not done yet." He gave me a confused look and I just smirked at him "Danger, Striker, and Speed tie him up." I demanded

Danger growled at Zach making him stumbled back and Striker grabbed a rope with his jaws before knocking him off his feet and Speed tied Zach's ankles together with blinding speed. I grabbed another rope and tied his hands together behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked me looking at me with a fearful face "You're not going to kill me right?" he asked and I laughed

"Oh please, don't get your hopes up pretty boy," he smirked

"Oh so you think I'm pretty now?" I rolled my eyes and picked him up by his collar and looked him straight in the eyes

"Even if I did I'm not looking for a relationship so sorry to burst your bubble Zach." I picked him up and threw him on my hotel bed and smiling when I heard the grunt come out of his mouth

Quickly I put everything in the four suit cases I have and went into the bathroom with jet black hair dye, a curling iron, and piercing blue contacts. After I was done with that I put the supplies in my disguise bag and double checked to make sure I didn't leave anything. Nope I'm good.

Turning back to Zach I smirked at him and pulled him by the collar up to sitting position. He was smirking at me as Naughty hopped on the bed and cuddled into his side. He laughed and looked down at her. Naughty seemed to notice this and growled at him while barring her teeth.

"Who okay there naughty girl, I didn't do anything!" Zach said trying to surrender if his hands weren't tied behind his back

"That's how she got her name," I lung him over my shoulder after sticking my room key in my right front pocket "Killer, Naughty, and Hidden come." They followed me out the door as I held Zach firmly on my shoulder

Once we were outside I went over to the telephone booth that was made of plastic. Perfect. I stuck Zach into it and closed the door. I took out my flame thrower (don't ask why I carry one around) and melted the door shut.

"Who are you?" Zach asked banging on the door because he somehow managed to put his hands under his feet and get them to the front of his body

"They all call me C. Don't worry I'll call for help." With that I took out my untraceable phone and was about to dial a certain number when a paper flew onto my face by the wind.

I took it off and looked at it. My heart imminently stopped and my breath caught in my throat. It was a runaway picture of me when I was five. There was a reward for 25,000 dollars on it and I felt faint. Quickly I folded the paper and stuffed it in my pocket.

I dialed his number.

**Joe Solomon's POV**

I was in a meeting with a whole lot of CIA's most important spies discussing about where Cammie could be hiding for these past two years when my phone went off.

"I'm sorry hold on." I looked at the I.D. and it said Private so I picked it up "Joe Solomon." I answered an heard a girls soft chuckle on the other end

"Hello Joe. It's been awhile hasn't it?" I knew that voice from anywhere! I stood up form my chair so fast that everyone in the room was staring at me and my chair ha tipped backwards falling

"Cammie, is that you? Where are you? Are you hurt?" I asked and everyone's eyes grew wide she chuckle again and I heard banging in the back ground and three dogs bark

"Hold on," Cammie said "God Zach shut up I'm trying to talk here," the banging stopped and I knew she was up to no good then it hit me. Zach is Cassandra's son! How could Cammie have gotten him?

"Cammie why do you have Zach with you?" I asked and if possible everyone's eye balls looked as if they could fall out any minute now

"Don't call me that call me C now. Oh you know him? Yeah I saved his cocky butt from the bomb that I put in the COC" she said and I heard in the background "Hey I'm not cocky! You're just stubborn!" and three dogs bark and growl

"Of course I know him he's Cassandra Goode's son! And you have him, that's very impressive Mrs. Morgan now where are you?" I asked again and this time she laughed out loud

"I'm in Clarksville Tennessee at Holiday Inn but when you get here I won't be here so good luck with that. Zach's in the telephone booth. I'll leave him for you. See you in eight more years Joe." Before I could protest she hung up.

Eight years? What does she mean eight years? As long as she's still alive I guess its fine…all of a sudden Rachael Morgan burst through the door of the meeting room and ran to me with tears in her eyes.

"Is it true? My Cammie's still alive?" my phone rang again and it said Private again so I answered it

"Joe Solomon." I heard Cammie's laugh again and handed the phone quickly to Rachael and she put it to her ear as soon as her hands landed on it

"Cammie sweetheart this is your mom please let us get you baby girl." Rachael said into the phone and I could hear her laughing a cold and heartless laugh.

Dang this used to be the cute, sweet, and innocent five year old that I used to know. Now she sounds like some evil scientist who doesn't have a heart but I know Cammie. She has a big and soft heart but she's just locking everyone, even herself, out.

Poor Cammie that night when she had told me her dad died it broke my heart to hear that she hadn't cried or sounded sad about it. She just sounded completely emotionless and I knew that her heart had broken and she wasn't going to let anyone in for a long, _long_ time.

**My POV**

"Cammie sweetheart this is your mom please let us get you baby girl." A woman said on the other side of the phone and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

How pathetic is this? Trying to make a woman lie to me and say she's my mom just so they can take me? Yeah right! I only called back to tell Joe to stop looking for me because there's no reason for trying if they can't find me.

"Yeah right! I'm sorry but I might be seven but I'm not stupid. I can kill any of you in 45,456 ways with any tool in the world and 1,000 of those are only with a napkin. Please just stop because I'm not coming back anytime soon." I heard the woman start to tear up but did I care? No.

"Wow that was cold C." said Zach shaking his head but I just shrugged and looked away

"I have to go. See you all in eight years." I hung up and smiled at Zach "Maybe we'll see each other in the future Zach? Well bye and good luck in life." I started to walk away but Zach yelled at me

"What did you mean see you in eight years?" Zach asked me

"Oh with the COC on my trail I'll be all over the USA so to get them off my trail and for them to think I'm dead it'll take eight years. My Daddy told me when I was four or five." I shrugged and he smirked at me

"Daddy?" he laughed I glared at him

"Yeah my dead Daddy got a problem with that Zach?" I snapped and he stopped laughing and glared at me

"Yeah my dad's dead too. Some five years old killed him two years ago." He snapped back and I froze in place

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Goode would it?" I asked him and he nodded "Dang it! I kind of killed your dad." I muttered and he looked at me in disbelief

"You? You as in the funny, tough, and beautiful girl killed my dad? Wow I can't believe this." Zach sat on the ground in the telephone booth and I walked over to it and crouched down next to him with only the plastic separating us. Did Zach just call me beautiful?

"Listen Goode, I'm sorry I killed your dad but he killed my dad and I saw it, I mean I saw it by accident but I still saw it. You have to go with the CIA. I still have to go across the whole USA because I'm not even close to where I'm supposed to be heading." He looked at me and smiled

"I believe you but why can't you come with me?" I took a shaky breathe and for once since my dad died my heart was beating in my chest like a jack hammer and this weird tingly feeling was in my hands while my stomach felt like it was in a knot but in a good way. That's weird?

"I can't that would be endangering everyone and I can't do that. I have to go Zach, I'm really sorry but I can't endanger you too. Hopefully I'll see you in eight years too. Bye Zach." I just then realized that I and Zach were facing each other with the plastic separating us and our left hands on the plastic in the same place. He was starring into my eyes and I could see the hurt.

Tearing the gaze away from and putting my hand down I stood up and looked back at him. He was standing and smirking with that stupid smirk.

"I can wait. Don't forget me and I won't forget you. Don't worry you'll make it I know that for sure." We chuckled and I turned and waved

"Hidden, Naughty, and Killer lets go now!" the followed me. I grabbed my bag and stole a cool silver Audi and put my bags in the trunk while Cinnamon, Striker, Sneaky, Speed, Hidden, and Danger got into the back of the car while Naughty and Killer sat in the front passenger seat.

While we drove away we passed the telephone booth that Zach was standing staring out at me in. I barely noticed him mouth those three words I'll never forget: "I will wait."

And for once in my life I actually looked back and a stabbing feeling was in my heart for leaving Zach. What is this new feeling?

**So tell me which dog you like best. I put some Zammie in there for all you Zammie fans. Honestly I like Naughty the most, she's funny. Review?**


	5. Once Isn't Enough

Chapter 4

Once isn't enough

_~Age 9~_

"Let me go you freaks of nature!" I screamed while kicking and screaming. How did they find me? I'm in Colorado Mountains for crying out loud! I went from Idaho to Tennessee all the way to Colorado again and I was so close to Virginia but I knew it would do me no good to go there. Dang it, I knew I shouldn't have gone without Killer, Naughty, and Danger!

"Oh she's feisty; this is going to be fun. I'm sure Cassandra will like this one." One man said pulling my arms rougher behind my back

"I killed her! You should all be dead right now." I slid the knife out of my sleeve and slit his throat open but the other guy grabbed the knife and held it to my throat while pushing it down hard on my throat

"Listen up princess; you didn't kill her because she left the building before you had the chance so I suggest you hold still before I cut your throat." I struggled and he sighed and slapped a napotine patch on my forehead

Before I drifted off I muttered "I'll kill you I swear." And everything went black

When I woke up it was black and I was tied up and dangling by my wrists. Once I looked down I almost laughed. I was being held over acid. I smiled at my luck. Footsteps were coming towards me and I looked down to see a woman with auburn hair and…stunning emerald green eyes.

A pang of gilt poked my heart but I ignored it because this wasn't the time to feel these weird feelings right now. Then to make things worse, she smirked he-who-shall-not-be-named smirk and that gilt hit me hard but again I ignored it best I could.

"Hello Cassandra, I don't believe we've met?" I smiled at her and gave her a small wave with my tied up above my head hands and her smirk grew wider

"No C I believe we haven't. It's a shame I was hoping that that bomb I put on my son would kill you but too bad it didn't. So tell me, what is it your father has told you?" Cassandra asked me but I just laughed at her

"A lot of things." I smirked and she frowned and made a motion with her hand and I went down an inch or two

"What did he tell you? We need this information C and you are the only one that can give it to us? This is life or death choose wisely." Again I laughed and grinned at her

"I'll see you in hell then!" she glared and made another motion and I slowly started going down. Cassandra left with two guards and I was left going down into acid. I was about two feet away and started to swing.

There was another knife in my other sleeve but I didn't know how I was going to get it. The knife rubbed on my skin and I could feel my blood dripping down my arm. That's it! I moved my wrists and the knife easily cut through my sleeve and fell into my hand. I only had one foot left and I could feel the bubble acid touching my jeans and burning them.

Quickly I cut the rope and flew in front of me barley grabbing the sharp metal edge. My body slammed into the cement wall and I almost lost my grip. Breathing in deeply I lifted myself up onto the sharp metal feeling the shards cut up my tan long sleeve shirt.

Once I was standing up I looked back at the rope I was hanging from. The whole rope was in the acid and I realized I could be dead right now. I guess faith is on my side now! Finally! My knife had fallen into the acid so I pulled out the one in my boot and finally realized. I don't know where I am!

I ran to the left and came to the door that I saw Cassandra leave in and yanked it open. A gust of cold air hit me in the face; I was outside in the woods. Looking around I knew exactly where I was, I had come by hear a few times but always thought it was just some electric place. So that's why Danger always growled at this place!

Running back to the cabin I saw that it looked like no one had come there. But when I opened the door it looked like a whole different thing.

The furniture was everywhere, the T.V. was cracked and lying on the floor, broken glass covered the wooden floor along with blood, dead bodies, and other things. Once I had stepped in I stepped on a piece of glass and Hidden came barring her teeth and growling.

"Hidden!" I got down on my knees and she limped towards me "Oh baby girl where's everyone else?" she nudged me with her nose to follow her. I did as she asked and we walked into my room and I tears flew into my eyes.

Striker was on the bed whimpering with a huge gash on his left side covering it in wet blood. All the others were surrounding him and whimpering. I rushed over and jumped onto the bed with him. Striker's breathing was ragged and his eyes kept opening and closing.

"Striker stay with me, please boy stay with me. Speed aid kit now!" Speed raced out of the room and into the room in 5 seconds flat with my first aid kit in her jaws.

Cinnamon was lying on the other side of Striker trying to keep him awake by nudging his face with her nose. I gently wrap it up with him only howling and trying to bite me three times. After that I gave him some water and he fell asleep.

I took care of everyone else but they weren't too bad. Hidden had one paw hurt, Sneaky had a swollen eye trying to protect his twin I'm guessing, Killer had a broken leg, Danger had a bleeding ear, Naughty had a small cut on her right side but nothing serious, Speed had a bruised side, Cinnamon had a bruised side and a hurt paw but Striker had it the worst.

Tears were going down my cheeks as my dyed pepper colored hair got into my hazel contacted eyes. I pulled out my phone and dialed my first speed dial number.

"Hello?" the American's voice answered and I sniffled

"Hey Louis, do you think you could come into the Colorado Mountains and pick me up please?" I sobbed. Naughty and Sneaky came to my sides and laid down next to me while cuddling, trying to comfort me

"C you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Louis's voice filled with worry and I knew he cared a lot about me

"Yeah I'm fine, Striker got hurt badly and I need *sobs* a friend, can you please come pick us up?" I asked my voice cracking in some parts

"Of course I can C, I'll always be there for you just tell me where you are and I'll be in my plane. Actually I'm in Wyoming right now so it won't take long."

"Thanks Louis you're the best." I told him the directions and he promised to be here in about an hour so I went and packed my four suitcases and waited on the couch. It felt like just yesterday that I and Louis had met.

_~Flash Back~_

_Striker, Cinnamon, and I were walking in the Idaho fields by foot because I thought going by foot would be good. There was smoke and a plane in the middle of the field so being the curious five year old I was I went to see what it was._

_Once I had gotten over to the plane I realized that no one was there. Trees surrounded the field but I still didn't see anyone._

_"Hello?" my voice rang out and I heard a shuffle. Striker and Cinnamon got in front of me and got ready to pounce on whoever it was._

_A boy my age with light brown hair that stops at his ear lops and wave out a little and has electric blue eyes came out with a knife in his hand and looked me up and down then looked at me and smiled. I didn't have time to dye my hair or put in contacts so I looked like my wave honey brown hair and lightning blue eyed self._

_"Hi there." The boy walked over to me and my puppies growled and barred their teeth_

_"Heal!" I ordered and they came to my sides and sat and looked back at the boy who was staring at me_

_"I'm Louis," he put his hand out and I gladly shook it and smiled at him_

_"I'm C, what are you doing with that plane? And why are you all alone?" I asked once we had stopped shaking hands_

_"Oh I'm on the run…away from some bad people." Louis told me and shrugged_

_"Me too!" we grinned at each other and talked about our lives while Striker and Cinnamon wrestled. After a while it started to get light again and I was tired and soar. I stood up and stretched._

_I noticed Louis was staring at me and blushed. What is wrong with this boy?_

_"Well I would give you a ride but the plane broke down and I can't really fix it fast enough but here's my number so call me whenever you need me. It really doesn't matter how many times or when so it's fine. It was fun meeting you and I hope to see you soon." I hugged him and took his number_

_"Thanks Louis you're the best! I'll talk to you soon! And don't worry we'll stay in touch." With that I waved and Striker, Cinnamon, and I disappeared into the forest._

_~Flash Back Over~_

A bark came from the room and it turned into multiple howls filled with sadness and hurt. Hopping off the couch I ran into my room and saw all the dogs surrounding Striker. Sneaky and Hidden moved so I could get to Striker and my heart stopped.

Striker's stomach had stopped moving and his eyes were completely closed now.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed as I grabbed Striker and held his motionless body in my arms while I bawled my heart out. Striker was dead and there was nothing I could do. Strong arms wrapped around me and held me to their chest.

I knew who it was before he started murmuring soothing words to me and I was a little surprised that my dogs hadn't tried to attack him. My nine year old arms clung to Louis's shirt once I had placed Striker back down on my bed.

"It's okay C, you still have your other dogs and me. It's going to be fine. Come on let's bury his body and get going Striker would've wanted you to." Louis told me and I nodded an pushed away from him

"Okay." was all I said. Louis told me he was going to take my suit cases in the plane and help me with Striker.

After the small and very sad funeral Louis, the dogs, and I got in the plane flew out into the sky. Louis put the plane on auto pilot and sat by me

"It'll be okay. Don't worry we'll make it I swear." I nodded and he put his arms over my shoulders but I didn't mind, actually I didn't care about anything at this moment but I knew one thing to make me happy and the perfect person to go to.

"Can you take us to Texas?" I asked him while looking up at him. Louis's hair still stopped at his ear lops and wave out a little but his electric blue eyes sparkled and I noticed he got a light tan. He grinned his perfect white teeth at me

"Sure thing C." he answered and got up going back to the front as I watched the all full grown dogs wrestle and play. I pulled put my phone and dialed the special number to the special person that can always cheer me up and get my adrenalin going.

"Hey C what can I do for you?" the British boy asked me

"Joey, my man! Give me a favor and get the paintball guns ready I'm bringing a friend and my dogs so be ready. We'll be there in probably one ay maybe two but it doesn't matter just get them ready go it?" I heard my friend Joey chuckle at the other end

"Sure thing babe, see ya soon. Love ya bye." I laughed

"K love ya too bye." I hung up and grinned at myself. Joey and I are practically brother and sister and he is also hiding from the COC but he's hiding so good that he doesn't have to move so I make visits every once in a while and we o stupid stuff together.

"Paintball here I come." The dogs howled and I laughed but my heart still hurt because I lost my best friend today. It's funny how I'll cry for Striker but not for Daddy? Well things aren't always as they seem.

**Okay so Joey is another guy that Cammie met on her run around the world he's like a brother to her so don't go gettin any ideas hehehe...anyways yeah i know hate me for making Striker die it's sad but he's still there in all their hearts right? Okay so review and I'll update ASAP!**


	6. Pictures

Pictures

_~Age 10~_

"Chameleon has eyes on target." I said into my coms unit while sitting at a Café table pretending to talk on my phone when I'm really on my coms unit talking to Louis and Joey who were somewhere around here hiding

"Follow him." Joey told me and without saying anything I got up and followed my tail around the corner doing what I do best. Blending in with my surroundings.

My tail kept looking around like he was being followed and technically he was by me and two other boys but his gaze kept going past me like he did and that's exactly what I was aiming for. He kept walking for a five more blocks while looking around franticly each time his gaze passing me like nothing.

"Target going into alley stay close in case Chameleon needs back up." I said into my coms again and saw something move in the shadows and noticed it was Louis smiling at me "Sky you're going to blow our cover! Lie still already but stay close. You too Slick." I hissed into my coms

"Roger that Chameleon just try not to get into too much trouble or we'll have to let the back up in this." Joey told me over coms and I knew he was referring to Killer, Danger, Naughty, and Speed.

"Okay, Chameleon going in." I followed the Target into the alley and he kept looking around but I blended into the shadows quietly and totally unnoticed. The Target lifted his hand to his right ear and spoke.

"Sir I don't see her. She just disappeared out of plain sight!" yelling was heard from his coms I watched him cringe "Yes sir…no sir…of course I know she's the Chameleon…no I'm not sir…I tried sir…yes…okay…but you can't get him he's at that one boy spy school Blackthorne I think it's called…but sir what if he doesn't come for her…he does…oh…yes sir…okay sir…yes sir." He stopped talking and looked around again but he didn't see me

"Chameleon this is Slick head back to Tree House." Joey commanded and I headed out of the alley unnoticed and quietly. Tree House is code for Joey's cabin that we meet at. Once I was there we started discussing what would happen next.

"C we need to go leave. They know you're here and it's not safe for you anymore and right now all I care about is your safety and nothing else. Please let's go and leave. Go somewhere together and hide." Louis suggested and I had a feeling that his words had a double meaning for the last sentence but I wasn't paying attention

"I guess we could…" I trailed off and saw hope in Louis's eyes "But are you guys sure that'll be safe?" I asked him unsure of this idea

"Of course we are! Isn't that right Louis?" Joey looked at Louis and he grinned and nodded at me so I smiled back and shrugged

"Okay when are we leaving?" I asked Louis

"Now would be fine, the sooner the better I guess." Louis shrugged got up and went into his room. When he came back out he was holding a camera in his right hand and five photos in the other while grinning like an idiot

"Here yeah go Joey." Louis handed the six photos to Joey and I sat next to him looking at the photos with him.

The first one was the one we took on Christmas last year. I was dressed in a baggy shirt that hung off one shoulder and some dark wash jeans with a navy blue Santa hat on my head that had, golden glitter making waves, curls, and peace signs, white fluff on the bottom and a fluffy white ball hanging on the side of my head attached to the tip top.

Joey was to my left and wearing regular clothes (well as regular as Joey can get) with a dark purple Santa hat on his head that had the same designs as mine but with light pink glitter (yeah that's regular to Joey).

Louis was on my right wearing regular clothes and a dark green Santa hat and the same designs as Joey and I but with silver glitter. The dogs were lying around the Christmas tree in the back ground while I was in the middle and we all had white frost on our noses while grinning at the camera.

The second picture was all three of us on the Fourth of July in a red shirt, blue jeans, and two white lines on both sides of our cheeks right under our eyes like football players. We were on the roof of the cabin laughing as fireworks exploded in the back ground and the dogs howling at the sky.

The third picture was of me crashed asleep on the couch on New Year's Eve. Louis and Joey were on both sides of me laughing and grinning with me having icing all over my face while the dogs were licking it off.

The fourth one was of me yelling at Louis soaked in water with my clothes on from head to toe in lake water. He had pushed me off the deck and when I had gotten out I blew up on him. Louis was laughing and grinning at me while Joey had his face next to us but farther away and he was pointing a thumb at us while laughing. The dogs were swimming too.

The fifth was my second favorite one of them all. It was Halloween night and we were all dressed up in costumes. It could've been the best day of my life.

I was Little Red Riding Hood with my hood up and had cheery red lipstick on. Louis was in a cowboy costume while blushing because there was a small pair of cherry red lip shaped lip stick on his right cheek. Joey was in an alien costume laughing at Louis and the dogs were lying on the floor watching T.V. in the back ground before we went out to trick-or-treat. We might've been nine but we made that night last.

Finally the sixth and my absolute favorite. It was August 24th also known as my tenth birthday. In the back ground the dogs had their faces digging into the cake while I'm in the middle with Louis to my left and Joey to my right.

All three of us were grinning up at the camera while having blue frosting on my nose, pink on Joey's, and green on Louis's. I had both my arms around Louis and Joey's shoulders and holding them close to me. We had a blast that day.

"These are awesome Louis! Man thanks!" Louis and Joey did a man hug and Louis, the dogs, and I got into the plane

"I'll miss you Joey. We'll stay in contact don't worry. You and Louis made the best times of my life and all the reminder is in those photos and that camera, thank you for that." I hugged him and got on the plane.

"Where to now?" Louis asked once we had taken the air I shrugged and looked out the window with Sneaky's big head on my lap as he slept

"You wanna head to California to hit some waves over there? You do surf right?" he laughed and nodded

"So when are you going to where ever you're going?" Louis asked me after putting the plane in California's direction and putting auto pilot on while sitting down next to me

"My dad actually told me to head to Gallagher Academy if he dies while I'm still young." Louis scoffed

"That rich and snobby all girls boarding school?" I nodded in disgust because I was your typical tomboy girl. Like right now for example. I'm wearing a pair of Louis's ripped jeans and a baggy shirt with a baseball cap on my head while my shoulder length hair fell onto my shoulders. Not one trace of makeup.

"Yeah it's horrible; skirts, perfume, and no adventure that's also one of the reasons that I want to keep running still. I'm planning on finally getting there when I'm 15 because I think that it'll be safer for everyone around me. Plus I don't need any rich snobby girls on my case." Louis laughed again

"They're already going to be on your case just because you don't wear makeup and you wear guy clothes. You're not going to fit in there at all." I got an idea

"Could you come with me? I mean I'll have the dogs but I don't want to suffer alone!" I gave him the puppy dog face and he gave in

"Fine but if you dress me in a skirt and make me wear makeup I'll kill you with my bare hands." I nodded and laughed at him.

But little did I know that each year I'm gone from Gallagher things will get worse and worse as I go.


	7. Found

Chapter 6

Almost Getting Killed Again

_~Age 12~_

"RUN LOUIS! RUN AS FAST AS YOUR LEGS CAN TAKE YOU! HURRY THEIR GETTING CLOSER AND THE BOMB'S GOING TO GO OFF IN 10 FREAKING SECONDS! GO, GO, GO!" I screamed at Louis as we ran away from the COC guys

"I'm trying!" Louis yelled back. He was right behind me and the door was right in front of us. We ran through it and just as our feet hit the hard soil the building blew up and the explosions force threw us into the air off our feet and sent us sailing.

Once we had crashed to the ground we weren't that far away from the building and the second half of the COC HQ blew up. Louis got on top of me (get your mind out of the gutter!) to shield me from the second explosion. His face was inches from mine and we were both breathing raggedly in the cold night air.

"Hi." I smiled at him and he smiled back

"Hey." He started leaning closer but voices interrupted the moment

"Don't just lay there get her!" Cassandra's Goode's voice rang out in the cold night air. Louis pecked me on the cheek and helped me to my feet. We sprinted off into the streets, around building, and through parking lots. Louis and I didn't stop till we reached the lake house that we were staying at.

Once we were there I collapsed on the deck on my back breathing hard and Louis sat by me dangling his feet over the side and moving the hair out of my face and looking at me. Loud barks started to get closer but I didn't panic. Well not until Naughty decided to jump on my stomach and lick my face.

Louis was tackled into the water by Killer and Danger and I laughed as Cinnamon came over and lie down next to me. Poor girl, she's getting old but that doesn't stop her from being a mother and being one of the best dog fighters.

All of a sudden I was yanked into the water by my ankles and into the lake water. The sunset looked beautiful on the lake reflecting. Once I had surfaced Naughty, Sneaky, Hidden, Danger, Killer, and Speed were on the deck looking down at me.

I laughed and glared at Louis who was grinning like the idiot he is. The dogs started howling at the sunset and swimming with us. Finally when the sun was almost done setting I went under the water and crept under Louis and flipped him over.

"C!" Louis yelled once he came up and he was smiling. That's not good. I swam away as fast as I could but he caught. Louis grabbed my waist and pulled me over to him. Our faces were inches away and he was starring into my eyes.

"We did it! But she's not dead yet…" I trailed off trying to get out of Louis's grip but somehow this handsome and extremely built boy manages to keep me in place

"Nope," Louis told me popping the 'p' "You're not going anywhere until I get what I want." I was curious

"Oh and what's that?" I asked him and he shrugged

"Oh nothing just this." And he kissed me. On the lips. And I was kissing him back. Once we broke the kiss for air we were grinning.

"It's getting cold out here so we better get inside." He nodded and we got out like nothing had happened. I noticed something in the shadows but it disappeared in a flash so I just assumed that I was just seeing things because of the cold water.

Once we were inside the lake house my phone started to ring. I looked at the I.D. and it said Unknown so picked it up.

"Hello?" I said once I answered but all I heard was breathing and I looked at the phone but it was still going "Um hello? Anyone there?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?" the voice asked and I didn't know the voice so I thought it was one of my around the world friends so I burst out laughing and once I caught my breath I talked again.

"Yeah okay you got me now who's this? Joey? J.P? Danny? Come on man!" the breathing was slow but sounded like he was trying to be quiet and I could hear the soft wind in the back ground

"I saw what you just did." The voice said again and I sat up straight my adrenaline pumping

"Who the heck is this?" I hissed and heard the person chuckle but it was cold

"An old friend, don't worry I haven't given up hope you will be mine." I was so shocked I dropped the phone but the person had hung up and I looked out the window and saw a flash of stunning emerald green eyes but they were gone again.

"LOUIS GET YOUR BAGS READY WE'RE LEAVING! SOMEONE FOUND US!" I yelled through the hall and ran to my room and started packing up my bags as Danger and Killer sat by the front door growling and barring their teeth.

Hidden and Sneaky were outside and blending into the shadows somewhere around the Lake House and Naughty and Speed sat by the windows growling and looking out

"How did Zach find me?" I asked myself

**Zach's POV**

I was walking in the abandon run down town because Mr. Solomon had sent us on a mission to find C when all of a sudden I hear this angels voice yelling and footsteps running.

"RUN LOUIS! RUN AS FAST AS YOUR LEGS CAN TAKE YOU! HURRY THEIR GETTING CLOSER AND THE BOMB'S GOING TO GO OFF IN 10 FREAKING SECONDS! GO, GO, GO!" Her voice yelled. I hid behind a building and watched as C and another boy ran out of the biggest abandon building in the city

"I'm trying!" the kid named Louis voice yelled back. They had just stepped out the door when the whole building blew up and they were sent flying. Once they hit the ground they barley looked touched an the boy got on top of C and covered her when the second explosion went off

"Whoa, dude Zach did you see that explosion?" Grant's voice said in awe over our coms but I wasn't paying attention. Jealousy filled me when he started leaning in closer to her but they stopped when my mom's voice rang out

"Don't just lay there get her!" What my mom's alive? But C killed her? I followed them until they came to a hidden Lake House and told the rest of the team that I had found C.

"Good work Mr. Goode we'll be there in a few minutes." Mr. Solomon said over coms. That's all the time I needed. Quickly I took out my phone and was about to dial her number because I made Jonas fin her phone which took two years because of the major firewalls that he barely got through when I heard that everything had gone silent.

I peeked out from behind the tree and saw C and Louis kissing. My heart broke right there and my breath caught. They got out and I saw C look to where I was but I hide to fast. Once she was inside I dialed her number. On the third ring she picked up.

"Hello?" her angel sounding voice said and I was at lost for words "Um hello? Anyone there?" she asked again so I just said what came to mind

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Stupid! Why would you even say that! But then she started to laugh and my heart fluttered. Once she had caught her breath she started speaking again.

"Yeah okay you got me now who's this? Joey? J.P? Danny? Come on man!" what the heck? Who were these guys and how does she know so many boys? Then I remembered what she did an hurt filled me.

"I saw what you did." I watched her through the window as she sat up straight looking like she was ready for a fight

"Who the heck is this?" she hissed and I kind of flinched at her tone of voice

"An old friend, don't worry I haven't given up hope you will be mine." I hung up and watched as a shocked expression took her face and the phone slipped out of her hand and onto the floor. C looked out the window and I let her see me and then I disappeared in a flash. She looked extremely stunned.

I could hear her ordering stuff around the house. Next thing I know 15 Blackthorne boy all dressed in black are next to me along with Mr. Solomon. Danger and Killer sat by the front door and I could hear their growling.

Hidden and Sneaky were racing through the shadows barely noticeable and growling every now and then at us. Naughty and Speed kept racing to window after window barring their teeth then going to the next window as fast as I could see.

These were all full grown and extremely well trained guard dogs that will do anything to protect their owner. Alex took a step out and out of nowhere Hidden jumped out and ripped his neck open and hid back in the shadows nowhere to be seen.

Grant and Nick took his now dead body back to the van so that nothing else would happen. None of us made any move to go after what just happened.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Mr. Solomon muttered and we all looked at him in disbelief

"Screw this I'm just going to kill the damn dogs." Gregg ran and pulled out a gun and knives. Hidden and Sneaky came out behind him and he started shooting but it was like slow mode. The dogs moved in fast smooth motions missing every knife and bullet.

Sneaky got the back of his leg with his jaws and ripped the clothing and skin out of place then Hidden tackled him and ripped his neck out. Gregg was the strongest, fastest and most talented of us all and those two dogs killed him. C really knows how to teach a dog.

C came out with Louis behind him and they both had four suitcases. Danger and Killer were in front of them while Naughty and Speed were on both sides of them and Cinnamon was in the back. Where's Striker?

Hidden and Sneaky came out of the shadows and to C and Louis. They all boarded the plane and I saw the dog's faces in the windows just in case we tried anything. Once the plane was in the air and out of sight Mr. Solomon pulled out his phone.

"Rachael this isn't going to be easy. Two dogs just killed two of our best students…yes she has taught them everything…there's seven of them…neither of them got anywhere near the house…ripped out their throats…yes…okay bye." Mr. Solomon turned towards us "We have failed this mission because of those dogs. They will not go anywhere without C so we must wait." We nodded and headed back to the van

Before I got in I looked out into the darkness where she had left in the sky with Louis and those seven dogs.

"I can wait C I can wait…" with those words I got into the van and went back to Blackthorne


	8. The Killing

Chapter 7

The Killing

_~Age 14~_

"Tell me where she is now!" I screamed stabbing the knife into the COC guy's leg. He flinched and tried to struggle but I pushed it down until I could feel the razors blade come in contact with the bone. He yelled out in pain and stopped moving "Tell me!" I commanded again with so much force he winced

"I-I'm not going to tell you! You're only 14 what are you going to do?" he smirked this disgusting smirk and I smacked him. Hard.

"Stop it with this crap and tell me or else I'll bring out Plan B." word got around the world to all spies and COC agents that I was hunting down Cassandra Goode and any COC agent who I let out alive knows about Plan B. Long story short I'm wanted around the universe by all CIA, M16, F.B.I., COC, M15, Military, Army, Coast Guard, ect. ect. Agents.

Rumors are going around the whole universe like I killed four men with both hands behind my back. That's a lie! I only killed two with both hands tied behind my back! Then there's one that said that I broke my left leg and still ran 25 miles without stopping. Again another lie. My right leg was broken, left list sprained, and my left ankle twisted and I only ran 34 miles without stopping. Gosh people these days.

"You can't have Plan B only C has It." the COC guy looked at me with that disgusting smirk. So I smiled and got into his face

"I'm closer to C then you think." I snapped my fingers. Hidden, Sneaky, Speed, Killer, Naughty, and Danger stepped out of the shadows while growling and barring their razor sharp teeth. The dogs circled the man and growled more with the look of kill in their eyes.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you just please don't let them hurt me." I smiled and clapped signaling the dogs to go back. They disappeared out of sight right away.

Plan B is when I bring my dogs in and they rip the COC person up but not enough to kill the person, then when their done I ask again if the person still rejects then I bring out the acid and put droplets on different parts of the person's body.

Louis walked in just as I was about to get my answers and he looked at the man and smirked. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand I knew what it was.

"Well I see you're busy with business as always am I right?" I laughed at him then grinned and I swear I saw his knees buckle a little

"Yeah well another Wanted poster is up of a picture of C in her cover. We need to get a move on and soon." He handed me the picture and I took it and observed it.

It was how I looked now but how did they get a picture of me? We're in Canada for crying out loud! I was smiling with my dyed and curled dirty blond hair with my contacted green eyes shining in the sun light. The picture was taken two days ago when Louis, Killer, Naughty, and I were walking out of Starbucks.

Louis handed me another picture and it was him. His dyed ear lops long jet black hair and contacted piercing blue eyes were also shinning. It was also taken when we were walking out of Starbucks.

I sighed and ran my right hand through my dyed dirty blond hair "Let me finish with this guy and we can get going once we dye our hair and put in different contacts. Now go and change into something else an don't disturb me again or I'll put Plane B on you." We both laughed. We both knew I was kidding.

Louis nodded and left so I turned back to the COC guy and looked him straight in the eyes "So let me hear what you know or else." I hiss through clench teeth going from that sweet girl to this hard and murder girl.

"Last I heard she was in California. Looking for a chick named C because she heard that she was hunting her down. She'll kill her before she even has the chance to touch her." I smirked at him

"Have you heard the rumors lately? About C?" I asked him and he nodded "Then tell me what have you heard?"

"She can kill anyone in 45,456 ways. Her code names The Chameleon because she can blend into her surroundings," he thought for a moment "She killed Cassandra Goode's husband when she was only five. All in one month she had blown up 25% of COC Head quarters around the world and she killed 25 COC members with only one napkin less than three minutes." I snorted

"That last one was a lie. I killed 43 COC members with only two napkins and three forks. Louis helped me kill some also." I smirked when his eyes grew to the size of half dollars

"You're C?" I nodded and snapped my fingers. The dogs came out of the shadows again ready to bounce

"Thanks for the information," I looked at my dogs "Finish him off he's no use to me anymore." I snapped again and they lunged ripping his body apart as I walked out of the sound proof room and into the bathroom where Louis was trying to dye his hair a pepper color but he was struggling.

When I walked in I laughed at his confused face "You're doing it all wrong Louis! Here give me the gloves and bottle so I can help you." H gave me everything and I helped him put it in

"Thanks C I don't know what I'd do without you." Louis said and I rolled my eyes at him

"You'd be lost. Literally." I told him and he laughed. Once we were done we packed our things, cleaned the dogs, and finished dyeing our hair we were on the plane again heading to Wisconsin.

When we an hour up in the air the dogs started to glow and bark out the windows. Then a gunshot was hurt and a bullet whizzed past my head barley catching me. 34 men in black smashed the planes door down and charged towards me.

I was guarding Louis so he could steer the plane. My dogs were ripping throats and killing faster then I could see but more and more kept coming in. The plane jerked and very loud gunshots were heard.

"Louis what the hell man?" I yelled braking one guys neck as another charges at me

"Sorry the other plane's firing at me. Oh and you have a very special guest. You might want to check this out C." after breaking four more necks I let the dogs do some and turned.

The other plane was firring missiles at us and guess who the smirking idiot was there? None other then Cassandra Goode. She was smirking at me and I smiled and gave her a wave making her frown.

"Did you install the guns in the plane like I told you to." I muttered not moving my mouth so Louis gave me a small nod "Use. Them." next thing I know an ear splitting whistle sounded and the COC plane blew up

Someone wrapped their arm around my neck chocking me. I thought fast and flipped the person . Killer ripped open the COC womans neck and spit it out all over the floor.

"Put it on fast NOW!" I yelled and then my phone started to ring "What?" I barked when I picked it up

"Whoa there girly don't get your panties in a wade." laughed Joey and I breathed out

"Sorry man just got attacked by the COC." he chuckled

"What'd you do this time?"

"Bombed the COC Head quarters." he laughed

"No wonder, the whole universe is after you and you decide to goof off? Wow I think I've rubbed off on you!" I laughed at him

"I have to go but I'll call back later." after we hung up I threw the dead COC bodies out of the plane and cleaned everything up

"Where are we going now?" asked Louis and I knew exactly where we need to go

"Let's go to Rosville but we are not staying there okay?" he nodded and we headed towards Virgina

_~Time Skips~_

Louis, the dogs, and I were walking around town when we saw three girls in uniforms but that didn't matter to me, it was what was written on the uniform that caught my attention. Gallagher Academy was on their right chest and I looked at Louis.

There was one that looked like an Egyptian Goddess, one that looked like a pixie but in a cute way, and one that looks like she could be a super model. They caught sight of my dogs and started walking over to us.

"Heal." I ordered under my breath and all seven of them went from growling to quiet normal looking dogs and sat like they were ordered

They stopped in front of my dogs who were in front of me making sure that no one tried anything.

"Can we pet your dogs?" the Egyptian one asked and I realized she had a strong British accent but I nodded and she reached out to pet Speed but Speed dodged it and went behind me. Speed was the strange one in this. As is strange I mean instead of being like her brothers and sisters she's a glossy midnight black with jet black dark eyes. Speed is fast and can blend in with the night and shadows.

"I'm so sorry she doesn't like to be touched." I apologized and from the corner of my eye I could see the model girl trying to flirt with Louis but he completely ignored her and stared at me but I didn't look at him

"Oh it's fine." then she reached for Killer but I grabbed her wrist before Killer could bite her "What in bloody hells name do you think you're doing!" she screeched snatching her wrist back. Killer and Danger growled fiercely and barred their teeth at the British girl

More Gallagher Girls surrounded us and my dogs were standing growling and barring their teeth. Louis and I didn't do anything to stop them because this was dangerous and no one and when I saw no one I mean no one, yells at Cameron Ann Morgan.

"I wouldn't even try yelling at me." I hissed losing the fake Italian accent and the British girl glared again. I glared so badly at her she flinched and if looks could kill she's be dead!

"Don't talk to me like that! Do you know who I am? I am Bex Baxter! You can not yell at Bex Baxter!" this chick is crazy!

"Do you know who I am you stupid British girl? I am not and I mean NOT afraid to put Plan B on you right here right now!" she staggered back and I smirked at her "Oh you know what Plan B is don't you? Yeah I happen to be hunted down by the universe so don't you dare mess with me!"

The crowd disappeared in an instant so we went and walked around again. Then I saw him. Joe Solomon also known as the man who never gives up and is my god father/uncle! He saw us and walked over lucky for me it was night out.

"Hey you can't be out here alone!" Joe said and I noticed my dogs and Louis were no where to be seen so I looked at him and smiled sweetly

"I can take care of myself; after all it's just Roseville?" he laughed and walked away. Louis and the dogs emerged from the shadows once he was gone

"Can we please go Ohio I don't feel like being around here anymore." he nods and we head back to the plane with the close.

** There goes another chapter! Hope you liked it because the next chapter will be the exciting one. PM me if you have any ideas that you would like to happen and I would be happy to put it in there! So review and keep reading. Oh and sorry I didn't update I was heading back to my state because I was visiting family but I promise to update ASAP! PM and Review!**


	9. Crash and Burn

Chapter 7

Crash and Burn

_~Present Day~ ~Age 15~_

"Come on guys run don't stop please I can't lose you five too!" they killed them. They killed Cinnamon, Hidden, and Sneaky. The building was in flames behind Louis, Speed, Danger, Killer, Naughty, and I.

"Come on Naughty please try running!" but Naughty fell and whimpered. She's losing too much blood. I stop, run back for her and pick her up bridal style. I am not going to lose more things that I love. Naughty's heavy but all I care about is her safety.

"Hurry C! Their closing in on us!" I sprint with all I have as sweat beats down my face. Why would he do this? Everyone I love is dieing and it's all my fault! I shouldn't taken them. I should have left the dogs with Joey and told Joey to leave me. Well I did try once but Louis refused.

Bullets whiz past us all and I hear him yelling at the shooters "Don't hit her you idiots! We're supposed to get her there in peace not kill her!" I thought I could trust him? I guess I was wrong. That's one of the things I hate about that stupid man. He always thinks he can get his way but not with me. Never. Ever.

"Naughty stay away god damn you! That's an order!" she whimpers but tries her best to stay awake

I sped past Louis with Speed just inches in front of me "Run faster! Louis hurry or they'll kill you too!" Louis picks up his paste and we take a sharp turn into a broken down building. We hide in the shadows with the Speed, Killer, and Danger hiding in the shadows next to the door waiting to strike while Louis, Naughty, and I hide behind an ugly couch.

Someone grabs my arms and another person grabs Louis's. Naughty falls out of my arms and she yelps in pain. I watch as two people stab a needle into Killer and Danger. Speed rips open the third persons by jumping out of the shadows and hides back quickly.

"Let me go you trader!" I screeched trying to fight back "What did you do to them? I thought I could trust you! You're a trader! I hate you! I hate you! Go die in a hole! Rot in hell gosh damn it! Let me go before I kill you with my bare hands!" I struggle but his grip tightens and he shoves me face first into the dusty wooden floor.

"Calm down C please just trust me!" Joe Solomon tries to calm me down but I'm not taking his crap

"You lost my trust along time ago! I would call you a dick but you can't be what you don't have. Wait and see because when I get out of this I will rip your balls off with my bare hands and shove them down your stupid throat and force you to swallow them and if you throw them up I'll make you eat it back up. Then I'll cut your lying lips off and feed them to a pack of wild wolves!" I scream still fighting

"Too bad you aren't getting out of this one." Joe said in my ear and I smiled

"Oh really? You and I both know that I can do anything. After all you have to sleep some time right?" I could feel him tense and I knew I won this fight

He slaps a pair of shocker hand cuffs on my wrists. Whenever I try to get out of them they give me a huge shock of pain. And just for my sake he puts one hand on my pressure point because i could easily kill him with both my hands behind my back.

"I swear if you killed my dogs I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death. And I'll make sure it's so painful and slow that by the time you're dead you'll wish that you never messed with my family." I hissed his ear and again he tensed up

"They're not dead C so calm down already!" Joe snapped and my temper went even higher

"DON'T YOU FREAKIN' TELL ME TO CALM DOWN BECAUSE I CAN KILL YOU WITH ANYTHING AND I EVEN MEAN WITH MY HAIR! IF YOU WANT TO SCREW AROUND THEN DO IT AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KILL YOU! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL BY MYSELF AND YOU'LL BE BEGGING BY THE TIME I'M DONE! JOE SOLOMON YOU ARE DEAD MEAT YOU HEAR ME!" I screamed in rage and started kicking him. I kicked him so hard that he dropped me

"Damn it C can you just calm down and trust me!" he yelled looking furious and picking me back up again. He put a cloth on my face and I held my breath for 19 minutes and 45 seconds but Joe was smart. So when I needed air I inhaled the sleeping liquid and drifted off

_~Time Skipped~_

When I woke up I was in a plane and the hand cuffs were still on my wrists. I looked around but I was alone except for three other CIA men and Joe Solomon.

"Oh good C you're finally awake!" Joe said all cheery and I snorted

"Where are you taking me?" I hissed with so much venom in it that the three men and Joe flinched a little

"We're here we just need to-" I cut him off by standing up running to the door and jumping out before any of them could stop me.

As the wind hit my face and blew through my hair I yanked the hand cuffs as hard as I could, ignoring the pain that it was doing to me, and the chain broke. A glass roof was under me and I braced myself.

I crashed into it shattering all the glass and landed on a table. Once my back had hit the table I put my hands out and did a flip, landing perfectly on my feet. Making sure that I was balanced I looked around and noticed that the room was full of boys and girls in fancy uniforms.

Looking down I realized that my army pants, black leather boots, and white tank top didn't go with any of their uniforms. My natural colored honey brown hair fell onto my shoulders and I let my regular lightning blue eyes travel around the room.

All eyes were on me "Take a picture it'll last longer!" I snapped at everyone and kept looking around. I saw Zach. With his arm around that super model girls shoulders but I passed them like he was nothing but scrap but the sharp feeling in my heart never left.

Then the rooms huge oak doors burst open and there stood Joe Solomon and more then 50 CIA agents behind him.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN YOU GET OVER HERE THIS INSTENT!" Joe yelled with so much fiery that everyone in the room flinched except for me. No I was grinning like an idiot and being as stupid as I am I let out a smart alack comment.

"Or what? You'll give me to the COC? Yeah I'm ready for Cassandra! I almost killed her last year but somehow she got out of that plane! Go ahead and give me to her see if I care! You killed three things that I love! Where's Louis? Where's Speed, Naughty, Danger, and Killer? Or did you kill them too!" I was furious and I was surrounded by over 50 trained CIA agents and over one hundred students that stared at me in disbelief

"Cameron please listen to me-" I cut him off again

"No you listen up Joe I'm not going to listen to you until you show me that my family is alive!" I snapped "Even if that means I have to kill each and every one of you..."

Then someone fell from eh ceiling next to me. I looked into those piercing blue eyes that have always been there for me.

"Hey babe miss me?" he smiled and I laughed forgetting that everyone was staring. Then I remembered and scowled at Joe

"I want my dogs. Now." but before he could respond sirens went off screaming "CODE BLACK CODE BLACK!" and then there was a gunshot.

I fell to my knees as the blood oozed out.

Right below my heart.


	10. Broken Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 8

Broken Puzzle Pieces

My world started to fade and I saw those stunning emerald green eyes but they weren't Zach's. No they were Cassandra Goode's with that smirk on her face that I hate so much. The halls doors broke open and four howls filled the whole room.

I spit up blood that went up my throat as Louis fought off COC people so they wouldn't go near me. Naughty, Killer, Danger, and Speed moved fast and slick, tearing COC throats and making their ways toward me.

More blood came out of my mouth as I fell to my knees and kept trying to get up but red dots started to cove my vision and I couldn't get up. Cassandra started to walk to me and the closer she got the harder it was for me to stay awake.

Something black moved around her at blinding speed and she didn't even notice it but I did and I couldn't help but smile a bloody toothed smile. Speed tore open the back of her leg and moved fast and away as Cassandra fell while screaming.

"Louis..." I trailed off as I coughed off more blood. Strong arms held me up so I turned around to see who it was because Louis was still fighting.

Before I passed out completely I caught the sight of emerald green eyes. Everything went black.

**3rd person POV**

Cassandra kept screaming as she held her wound that Speed had made. Her people were dying all around her and she didn't even care, all she cared about was getting the information out of Cameron Morgan and then killing her.

Louis tried to fight off as much COC agents as best he could but they kept coming and trying to get C but he couldn't let that happen. Not ever. He heard her say his name but then went back into a coughing fit and he knew that she was spitting up blood and he wanted to help her but if he stopped fighting then they could get C.

Speed moved through the shadows and keeping a close eye on her master. She was happy that she hurt that smirking idiot because she deserved it. When her and her brothers and sisters heard the bullet shot and Cammie's scream they had gone into action and did whatever they could to find and save her.

Zach had to get Cammie to safety but he knew that she wasn't going to forgive him for having another girl in his arms but he won't give up. He fought and slipped through the fighting as he heard the gunshot and Cameron's scream. When he reached her she was falling so he caught her. She turned around in alarm but before she could get a good look she passed out in his arms with a _very _slow heartbeat.

Joe could see Zach holding Cammie and trying to get her to safety but he was too busy with fighting to have noticed that Cassandra pulled out a gun and aimed it at Cammie's head. She pulled the trigger and the gunshot filled the air.

Danger had seen Cassandra pull out the gun and aim it at his masters head. He sprinted and just as she pulled the trigger he jumped in front of his master and the cocky boy and took the bullet to his side. Danger yelp in pain as he fell to the ground in front of the two.

Naughty had seen what happened with Danger and although she's still weak she will do whatever it takes to protect her family. She sprinted toward Cassandra and bit down on her arm that had the gun in it ripping the skin out of place like her master had taught her. Cassandra screamed and dropped the gun almost imminently and tried to stop the bleeding but she was loosing too much blood.

Killer came out of the crowd and stood next to Naughty while baring his teeth and growling like he never has before. They both left Cassandra to die of lose of blood and ran over to their brother who was panting hard with Speed already by his side.

Zach and Cammie were nowhere to be seen.

And Cassandra disappeared. Along with the other COC members that were still alive.

**My POV**

_"__DADDY!" four year old me screamed as she was being chased around the house by a man dressed in all black "DADDY HELP PLEASE HELP!" I screamed again while running down the stairs_

_ "Come here you little brat!" the man yelled as I ran out the front door and into the night's cool air but I just ran faster, well as fast as a four year old can run._

_ "No leave me alone!" tears were blinding my vision but I kept running and hid in the forest full of trees. I stepped on a twig and ran again._

_ His footsteps were getting closer but I was too scared to turn around. I took a sharp right and then left then right again around one tree and kept running straight until I came to a field. The scene changed._

_ A plane lay in the middle of the field but this time Cinnamon and Striker aren't by my sides. It's just me alone. I already know what happens so I sprint over to the plane screaming._

_ "Louis!" I yelled once I got there but there was no answer "Louis are you here?" I stop dead in my tracks as I see the broken glass scattered all over the plane's floor and the blood hand prints on the plane's wall_

_ I gasped as I saw a large trail of blood leading back out of the plane. Following it it stopped at a small door. Slowly I reached for the doorknob and yanked it open. I screamed bloody murder as a pale body fell out._

_ If I hadn't moved fast enough I'd be under the dead body. __Once the body fell to the plane's floor I turned it over and gasped. It was Louis. He was a pale milky white with a huge slit on his throat meaning he died of blood lose and someone cut his throat open. His piercing blue eyes were dead white and I almost cried._

_ The scene changed again and I was looking at three boys. The first one was my old best guy friend Josh, the second one was Louis, and the third one was Zach. We're all 15 now and they were standing under a light in a dark room._

_ Josh was holding a knife in his right. They all were. I tried to move my feet but they were stuck to the floor. I tried yelling but my voice wouldn't work. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't speak of move. Then Josh lifted the knife to his throat and started speaking._

_ "Why did you leave me Cammie? I loved you and you left me without me." he slit his throat and I tried to scream but again my voice wouldn't work and tears filled my eyes as I struggled to speak and move. Next was Louis._

_ He raised the knife to his throat and looked at me with sad piercing blue eyes "Who are you going to pick C? Me and Zach?" I couldn't answer because 1. my voice wouldn't work and 2. I didn't know that answer to that question._

_ I shook my head and finally my voice started to work "Please don't Louis please! I care about you! Don't hurt yourself please, I don't know the answer I'm sorry but please put the knife down." I begged but he shook his head_

_ "No good enough." then he slit his throat and fell to the ground in a puddle of blood just like Josh. It's Zach's turn. But instead of looking mad or sad at me he looked scared as he raised the knife to his throat._

_ "Help me." he said and I forced my feet to move and I started to run towards him but the more I ran the farther he got "Goodbye Cameron." he slit his throat and I screamed and fell to the ground and put my head in my hands. _

_ A throbbing pain shot through my body but mostly under my heart. I looked down at it and saw blood covering that side of my shirt. Then there was like a shock of pain and I saw light again._

I woke up breathing hard and sweaty. Louis and Zach were on both sides of me looking worried and frightened. They were looking at me with wide as as my vision got more clear I could tell I was in a hospital room.

My chest was wrapped up and I was in a jean skirt and pink shirt. My eyes widened and I screamed my lungs out. People ran into the room and looked at me with worry.

"C what's wrong?" Louis asked me holding my cold hand and I glared at him making him flinch a little

"Who the hell put me in this death trap!" I yelled motioning to my clothes and I could tell that Zach was trying not to laugh so I brought my leg up and kicked him 'where the sun don't shine' and he fell over

"That would be me because what you wore before did not look good with your skin." the super model girl said

"Do you think I care what I wear? I am not a freaking girly girl you freaking prissy! I am a tomboy!" I screamed and coughed up a little blood because of my wound

"Yep she's back." Joe sighed and I glared him

"Do you want death wish?" I hissed through clenched teeth

"Cammie these are your roommates Rebbecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry." I shot up and ignored the huge shock of pain that went through me

"Excuse me? Who freaking said that I wanted to go to a freaking school! I'm doing perfectly fine with my dogs and Louis so I'm pretty good here," then I remembered my dogs "Where are they?" I looked around but they weren't here

"Danger's in the pet hospital. Once their all better we're sending them to the pound." with those words I moved so fast no one was expecting me to jump of the bed and put Joe in a head lock that could easily kill him with one move

"Listen up Joe you even think about sending my dogs to the pound you will not see another day of light. I will make sure that you pay for what you've done if they even step foot in a pound do you hear me!" I tightened my grip so he couldn't get out "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes." he managed to chock out I shoved him into the wall with so much force that he was out cold in an instant

I stomped out of the room, still ignoring the pain in my chest and walked down the halls trying to clear my head out. Someone grabbed me out of nowhere and pulled me into a secret passage way. Next thing I know I'm pressed against a wall and someone's lips crash into mine.

**I'm really sorry for not updating for two days! my grandparents just left today and my brother finally got off the computer so I worked as fast as I could! Thanks SoccerGirl04 for telling me it's been two days I thought it was only one day! Review and i promise to update ASAP!**


	11. The Secret

Chapter 9

The Secret

My mind was screaming at me telling me this was wrong so I listened and shoved the person off me and saw Zach.

"Zach, what the hell!" I yelled. His arms were on both sides of me making sure that I didn't try to escape but I wasn't trying because I was too pissed

"I'm sorry...i wasn't thinking...I couldn't help myself." he said looking into my eyes and then he started leaning in again but I put my hand to my mouth so he kissed my knuckles. Not only was I covering my mouth so he couldn't kiss me but it was also so I wouldn't kiss back

"Zach," I said so calmly that it even scared me "You have a girlfriend so keep your damn lips to yourself!" I kicked him in his spot again and ran out

I ran around trying find my way around And then I ran into the pixie looking girl I think her names Elizabeth.

"Oh my gosh Elizabeth! I am so sorry, I was trying to get away from Zach, I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I helped her up and she smiled at me but then disappeared when she realized what I had said if possible she got paler.

"Did you say you running away from Zach? What did he do?" I knew I could trust her so I told her everything from when I stormed out to where we ran into each other and she looked milky white by the time I was done

"Listen Cameron we cannot tell anyone about this okay. Zach is Tina Walter's boyfriend and she hates it when people hit on Zach. Just stay away from Zach the best you can," I nodded and then she added "Oh and call me Liz everyone does." she stuck out her small hand that I gladly took

"Call me Cammie or C for short." she dropped my hand almost imminently

"You're C? But C's gone! She's in Canada or something like that plus she has eight dogs not four." tears slid down my cheeks and she noticed right away

"Striker was the first to die. Then Hidden, Sneaky, and Cinnamon died a few days ago so all I have left are those four plus Louis." more tears came out and she wrapped me in a hug

"I'm so sorry Cammie." she lightened up then "Hey why don't I take you to our room so you can get to know them." on our way down she told me all about Gallagher Academy but we're in Blackthorne Institute for an exchange

When we got there she opened the door. The room was colorful and I almost puked at the sight of it. Yes that's how colorful it was and I'm not really that into stuff like this. I'm not going to explain what it looked like because if I do I'll throw up.

The only place that wasn't touched was where a bed was and the wall and dresser around it. Finally! Something plain in this stupid colorful room. No one else was in here so we just did our things. Liz went to do extra credit in the library after she showed me around the room and told me that there was something in the bathroom waiting for me.

Slowly I approached the bathroom door and I opened it. Out burst three full grown dogs that tackled me to the ground and one that limped over and licked my cheek. I laughed and hugged Naughty, Danger, Killer, and Speed. My family.

There was a suitcase on my bed that had all of my things in it and there was something on top of the suit case. When I went over to the bed I picked up the note first and grinned when I saw his messy hand writing.

_Cammie,_

_ Just thought that you would want these for old memories just in case something ever happens between us._

_ Love Louis_

I picked up seventeen pictures the were under the notes. Six of them were the same as the ones the Louis gave Joey and the other eleven were of other good times that happened with Louis and I or Joey, Louis, and I.

There was one that Joey, Louis, and I were at the Dallas Cowboys vs. Tennessee Titans football stadium on the bleachers. I had Joey in a head lock because he had took one of my nachos without laughing and Louis took it because he thought it was funny to watch Joey get beat up by a girl.

Another was Naughty, Danger, Killer, Hidden, Sneaky, Striker, Speed, Cinnamon, Louis, and I at Niagara Falls. Naughty was biting Danger's ear, Killer and Hidden were looking at each other, Sneaky and Speed were looking at the camera in confusion, Striker and Cinnamon were looking at the water falls and Louis had his arm around my shoulders and I was putting bunny ears with my fingers on his head.

Then the one where Naughty, Killer, Danger, Speed, Hidden, and Sneaky were still puppies and they were laying on my stomach and next to me asleep. Louis and I were next to the fireplace sleeping with the puppies. My head was on Louis's chest and he had his arm around my shoulders. We were only 10 at that time and I bet Joey took it.

I sighed and put the photos in my top dresser drawer and went back to the bed. Tears were going down my cheeks after seeing all my dogs in those pictures, it just broke my heart knowing that there's only four left.

The four of them came over and snuggled into me, trying to comfort me. After a while I gently pushed them off and started to decorate my side of the room. Once I was done I smiled at my work.

My bed was next to a window so I put thick navy blue curtains on it. Painted the wall around my bed navy blue and midnight black strips with posters of rock bands. A light blue lava lamp was next to my next to my bed on the dresser. The beds blanket is a big fuzzy picture of a wolf howling at the moon in navy blue and other colors, the pillows are navy blue and fluffy and fuzzy.

Someone knocks on the door so I get off my bed to go answer it. Danger, Naughty, Killer, and Speed stay on the bed and watch just in case. I open it and a boy with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes is leaning on the door frame. He looked like a Greek God but I'm not interested.

"Huh hi can I help you?" I asked not opening the door all the way even though I changed into jean shorts that go to my knees and a navy blue shirt with a white tank top under it. As you can tell my favorite color is navy blue.

"Yeah actually I'm looking for Bex is she here?" the boy asked I looked back in my room and turned back to him

"Sorry buddy no one's here but me and my dogs. Liz told me that she likes to go to the P&E barn so why don't you check there?" I suggest

"Oh okay thanks oh and my name's not buddy it's Grant, Grant Newman and you must be Cameron." Grant stuck out his hand and I shook it and opened the door fully.

"Call me Cammie or C...actually I haven't been called Cammie since I ran away from home...Oh well I guess killing people can do stuff to you right?" he looked at me like I was crazy

"You're C," I nodded "and they're actually letting you stay here? But you killed more then a hundred of people! And Plan B? You can kill people with one napkin?"

I groaned and was about to slam the door but another guy stopped me. He has short brown hair that was up in a foe-hock and light green eyes and he was smiling at me.

"Hey there beautiful what's your name?" he asked

"Oh I got tons of them." I growled and his smile grew bigger

"Oh Grant this one's feisty is she taken?" the guy asked Grant and I scoffed in disgust

"Dude don't talk about her like that or she'll put Plan B on you." Grant whispered and the other guy looked me up and down and laughed

"Her? This hottie wouldn't hurt a fly." I laughed, put both my pinkies in my mouth, and whistled. Before I know it my four dogs were next to me and growling at the mystery guy

"Whoa that was unexpected." the guy put his hands up in surrender and smiles at me but I keep a masked face

"Who are you?" I asked motioning for my dogs to heal. They sit but keep their eyes on the guy

"Nick and you must be the famous C that is being hunted all around the universe am I right?" the Nick guy asked

"Yeah I guess you could say that and it's Cammie not C, C's only when I want to kill someone and I'm not in the mood so...**leave!**" I snapped and they both turned on their heals and ran like there was no tomorrow

_~Dinner Time~_

"So I just walk out once the Headmistress calls my name? Right?" Liz and I were walking down the hall with Danger in front of us, Killer behind us, Naughty on our right and Speed on our left. They've actually learned to like Liz and they usually just like Louis. Speaking of Louis where is he?

"Yeah that's pretty much all you have to do. But then you have to tell your name and tell stuff about you. Just try not to scare anyone okay?" I laugh and she joins in. The halls are completely empty because everyone's in the Grand Hall eating. We stand next to some oak doors that Liz said lead to the stage

"No promises." she hugs me and I tense up and she pulls back blushing "I'm sorry I got carried away." I shook my head

"It's okay, I haven't had a hug in...in...wow I can't even remember the last time I was hugged...my dad never hugged me because he was always training me and Louis knew that I would break his arm if he hugged me so thank you." she smiles and throws her arms around me again.

I tense up again and then relax and hug her back. She let's go and looks at her watch her eyes growing like half dollars.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go! Be good you should be making your entrance in a few minutes! Good luck Cammie." she runs off and I stand with my dogs. I listen in.

"Welcome Gallagher and Blackthorne, as you know there was a girl who fell through the roof here at Gallagher Academy. You all know about C, she is wanted all over the universe by different people," murmurs filled the room "She's come from...all around the world so let's welcome Cameron." I walked in with my four dogs and everything went dead silent. Silverware dropped, jaws looked like they would fall to the floor and all eyes are on me.

I go up to the podium with two dogs on each side

"Hi people. Um...I'm Cameron but call me that and I would most likely put Plan B on you, and yes I know it's illegal...everywhere ever since I started it but I don't go by the rules. Call me Cammie not C because only certain people can call me that. My code name's Chameleon. Yes I know I have four dogs but the other four died. One died by the COC and the other three died in a fire that none other then Joe Solomon did. And I did not want to come here, I was chased down, shot, nearly killed, and barely conscious when I was coming here," I paused and looked over the crowed of boy and girls who were on the edge of their seats wanting to hear more of my life.

"I killed my first person when I was five. Actually now that I think about it it was five men and one leader. The leader killed my dad so I tied him to a chair and shot him in the head. I'm not going to tell you his name because I don't want to ruin this person's ego. Um...oh yeah! These are my four dogs left. Danger, Killer, Speed, and Naughty. I only trust them and two other people." I almost laughed when Zach sat up straighter in his seat

But when I looked over the crowd of hundred of kids I didn't see Louis so I crouched down next to Speed and whispered to her.

"Go find Louis and bring him here." with those words she zoomed through the crowd of girls and boys and out the huge oak doors then i bent down next to Killer and whispered in his ear "Bring me Liz." he jumped off the stage and went through the crowd of screaming girls and laughing boys until he came to Liz

She looked at me like I was crazy (maybe a little) and Killer tugged on her shirt and pulled her onto the stage by force. Liz looked at me with pleading eyes but I smiled and shrugged.

"Liz because she's been such a good friend to me and she actually listens and," I was interrupted by loud barking and yelling

"Okay! I'm going! Speed stop shoving! Don't try to bite me you know better!" I laughed at Louis and he walked it my laughing stopped and I stared at him.

His brown hair was messed up in a really cute way, he had dark wash jeans on and no shirt on because Speed was running with it in her mouth and I gotta say this boy has a hott six pack! Practically all the girls in the room were drooling at trying to fix their hair, push up their boobs to try making them look bigger, and putting on lip gloss or make up.

"C tell Speed to give me back my shirt!" Louis yelled when he came on stage with me. Liz was staring at him and I almost laughed

"And Louis," Zach looked totally broken "Now Speed give Louis back his shirt before this room floods with drool." That's when Zach cracked

"Excuse me?" he yelled standing up and my dogs growled

"Heal," I ordered and looked at Zach who looked drop dead angry

"You take him but you don't take me," everyone's staring now

"I did it so you wouldn't get hurt!" I was furious

"Oh and like Larry didn't get hurt!"

"It's Louis and he actually cared enough to come pick me up! I couldn't just leave him! I knew him longer then you have and he was running for the same reason as me!" no one even tried stopping the argument

"So! I still could've come with you? You think I wanted to be here? You think I wanted my dad shot by a five year old? Oh wait it was you!" I stepped off the stage and started stomping towards him

"Excuse me! You're stupid dad is the only reason I'm running! FYI your dad killed my dad first! What was I supposed to do leave and never look back! I'm a freaking Morgan Zach we don't run we fight! We do what we can for our family! And I will never back down. Ever! Even if it takes me till I'm 50 I will not stop I will not stop killing people till I take down the COC!"

"Oh so now you want to kill my mom too?" we were face to face now

"Sure why not! You obviously don't care enough to have stayed with her! Zach, I don't kill because I want to I kill because I have to! If I had a choice I would stop but I don't! They have someone I love! Someone that I love with all my life! He is my life! Wouldn't you do anything to save the one you love?" on the last sentence my voice went soft and low

"Oh course I do Cammie," he cupped my left cheek with his hand

Oh no. He started to lean in but I pulled back "I have to go." I jogged out with Speed and Naughty by my sides as Danger and Killer stayed with Louis and Liz

"Cammie!" Zach's voice rang out in the dark hall but I didn't stop. Once I got to my room I locked the door and sat on my bed as tears rolled down my face. There's one secret that I have kept from everyone all my life.

I got off my bed and went over to my dresser and pulled out that one picture that I've kept from everyone, even Louis. I still can't get that horrifying day out of my head, I still have nightmares that I can't control of that day.

I went back and sat on my bed letting more tears flow down my face and I looked at the picture. It was a picture of me and a boy. We were both three and there was a cake in front of us and we were both smiling and laughing as we blew out the candles.

He had buzz cut honey brown hair and crystal blue eyes like mine and his skin was the same light tan skin as mine. That was my twin brother Xavier and the COC took him the day after our fourth birthday. He wasn't just my brother, he was my best friend, my partner in crime, and my big brother (he's old by 55 seconds).

That's the only reason my dad trained me, told me the huge secret, that's the only thing they have against me. He's the only reason I'm out to kill the COC and I can't keep dragging people into my things. It wasn't my fault that he was taken. Xavier was trying to protect me. Daddy never told us anything, he started telling me stuff after Xavier was taken.

I put the picture back and sat on the bed again. There was a crunch and I stood up again to find a piece of paper on my bed with writing on it. Slowly I picked it up and read it.

_Cammie,_

_ We can make this easy or hard for you. If you want your brother then meet us at the gazebo in town on Saturday. If you bring anyone we will kill your brother and you. If you do not show up we will kill your brother and make sure that you watch as we do it._

_ -COC_

I gasped and stuffed the paper in my pocket and sat on my bed. Today's Wednesday so I have three days until I go.

I'm not going to let my brother die.

**Yeah i know, i just wanted Cammie to have a twin because I've always wanted a twin brother. Tell me what you think about her having a twin and stuff like that and trust me Zammie is coming**


	12. Xavier

Chapter 10

Xavier

_~Saturday~_

We had just been let out of Gallagher and I couldn't take my dogs, even though they begged and tried to stop me from going. They knew something bad was going to happen. They always do but I'm not going to let them stand in the way of getting my other half back.

For the past three days I avoided everyone and made sure no one could tell something was wrong but of course their all spies and assassins so of course their going to know somethings up with me. No body's with me so I'm good.

Speed walking I get to the gazebo in two minutes and 15 seconds but who's counting? Once I was there I sat at the edge of the fountain and looked around. Spring is really beautiful but right now that didn't really matter. What mattered was getting Xavier back and making sure that they don't kill him. Or me.

The squeal of a car made me look to the right and a van was heading straight for me. I jumped to my feet and got ready. The van had no intention to stop or slow down. Once it was just a few feet away I ran straight at it.

It was about to hit me but I jumped onto the hood of the van and ran to the back and jumped off. The van stopped and started to speed back towards me but it stopped at the water fountain that I was just sitting at and a man stepped out holding a large black bag in his left hand while six other men followed him.

More screeching tires made me turn. Four more vans came out of nowhere and surrounded me. I was trapped and there was no one around to save me but I don't need help. Cameron Ann Morgan can take care of herself. She always has. Always will.

More men stepped out of vans and I was completely surrounded. They all had some kind of weapons with them but I didn't care. I was just eying the body bag that the first man had.

"I want my damn brother. Now." I said through clenched teeth and the man smiled at me

"Oh really so if I don't give you him what will you do?" I growled but I knew what I could do. I had four guns on me. Two shot guns and two guns filled with acid, then I have four knives in each boot, two knives up each sleeve, 78 napotine patched in my bra (hehehe), 14 bombs (four watch bombs on each wrist, five on my hat, and one on the bottom of my boot), and a ,machine gun on my back hidden by my sweater. Oh yeah and a napkin in my pocket.

"I have my ways." I smirked at him and he kind of stumbled back a little but then he regained his balance

"Cammie! Cammie don't do it! They're gonna try to kill you! Run!" Xavier's voice was frantic and muffled inside the body bag. The man hit the top side of the body bag and I heard an 'oof'

"Shut up." I took a step and all 67 men pulled out a gun, pointing straight at me. But did it care? No. Instead being as stupid as I am I bent down to 'tie' my shoe and they all fingered the trigger.

"Oh please! You're all so paranoid, I'm just going to tie my shoe." I 'tied' my shoe but pulled out the bomb while I was doing the double not.

Once I stood up I pressed the button and through it at the man holding the body bag and pulled out my machine gun and fired at all the men as more gunshots started to sound. I dodged bullets, got shot a few times.

I moved with fast and slick motions but more and more men came so I started the bomb watched, got them off, and threw them at groups of COC men. My machine gun ran out so I pulled out my shot guns and started shooting.

Dodging two bullets I jumped into the fountain just as two of my other bombs went off. Then I started shooting again, ducking shooting. My shot guns ran out and I pulled out my knives and started to throw them.

I got five guys in the middle of their heads and kept running and dodging. Finally there was only 20 left so I pulled out my acid guns and shot them all in the heads while running and dodging their bullets.

They were all dead now and I was good. I panted and limped over to the body bag. The wounds weren't that bad well not bad enough to kill me.

I had two long knife slits on my left cheek both under my eye, three bullets in my right leg, a concussion from hitting my head on the fountain, bruises up and down my arms with knife cuts, really bad bruised palms, I bruise under my right eye, a twisted ankle, my shirt was cut up and hanging off one of my shoulders, and a cut on my neck that wasn't that serious.

Once I got to the body bag I quickly unzipped the bag and there he was looking up at me with his crystal blue eyes. Xavier. He had a few bruises, cuts, probably fractured bones but other then that he looked like the same boy that I saw when we were three but bigger and more handsome (saying as a sister).

"Cammie!" he sat up and got out and stood up in front of me.

I stood and noticed that he was two inches taller then me. Ever since we were three there has been a lot of changes so you can barley tell that we're twins or even related.

My eyes are a very light crystal blue because they're used to a lot of light, my hair is a light shade of brown because I've been in sun light too long, my skin has a light tan from going to Canada.

Xavier's eyes were a kind of dark blue from no light, his hair a darker shade of brown then mine because it hasn't really seen light, and his skin was not that tan anymore.

We stared at each other for a few moments and then he gave me a big bear hug which I returned. I buried my face in his chest and smile the biggest smile I have since Xavier was taken. He held me tight and I hugged him back with just as much force. Then there was the voices.

"Come on the gunshots came from over here!" then on bad timing Zach, Louis, Macey, Liz, Bex, Grant, Nick, Tina, Mike, Kim Lee, Jonas, Jessica, and Anna rounded the corner to see Xavier and I hugging.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Louis and Zach yelled at the same time looking like they could kill anyone at this moment. I slid my arms off of Xavier's neck and turned to them all

"Cammie who's this?" Liz asked very calmly I was about to answer but Xavier beat me to it

"I'm an old friend of Cammie's we're very close." Xavier grinned at me and I returned it

"Closer then you think." I muttered under my breath and heard Xavier chuckle

"What did you just say? Is he your boyfriend?" Louis looked so heart broken right now that I could just cry but I have Xavier back and I'm not going to crack again. No more crying over stupid things.

"Him and I? Heck no! We're just...um...how do I say it...we're extremely close in a different kind of way that you guys are thinking of..." Tina squealed and ran off I looked at Zach and let me tell you. He looked mad! So mad that I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Same with Louis!

"Xavier we should get going. I can take you to Gallagher so we can get your scars checked." I tugged Xavier's sleeve and we started to walk back to Gallagher while everyone stared. When Xavier and I were close Liz popped up out of nowhere next to me.

"Hey Cammie, so who is this really?" Liz asked and I knew I could always trust her

"Liz this is my twin brother Xavier, Xavier-" I was cut short when I noticed that he wasn't with me and instead a note was left at his place. I picked it up and dropped it imminently after reading it. It said:

_Cammie,_

_ Did you really think that we would let you have your brother that easily? Sorry to keep your hopes up but we are just planning to kill him. Don't worry we'll take good care of him...for now. Come to us and we will leave you, your family, and your little friends alone._

_ -COC_

Instead of tears there was anger. So much anger that I had this HUGE urge to kill someone so I stomped into the Gallagher with Liz following behind because she saw the expression on my face. When we got there the door was locked so instead of knocking I bust the door down with one kick.

Headmistress Rachael was sitting at her desk and looked up at me in surprise. She took one look at my face and stood up straight.

"May I help you Cammie?" she asked calmly but I wasn't taking this crap. No I was going to get my brother one way or another and I was going to put up a fight to get him back even if it kills me.

"Yeah I want to get my brother back. The COC took him and I want to go on a mission to get him and before you say no I just want you to know that I've been on the run for 10 years and I'm still alive. I don't care about my injuries that I have right now, I don't care if you say no I will get him back no matter what you say. Even if it kills me." I told her and she looked at me in shock "Family first. If it's a life or death situation I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back."

"Cammie I'm sorry but I can't let you. Elizabeth please take Cameron back to her room and make sure she stays there." I growled at her, literally

"Yes ma'am come on Cammie." Liz tugged my arm as I glared at Headmistress Rachael

"We're not done with this Rachael." I snapped at I got pulled out of the room. Liz half dragged me to my room and shoved me onto the bed

"Why would you do that?" she practically yelled at me "You could get expelled!" I shrugged

"I'm not going to be here if she does so not my problem." I got up and started packing black clothes and all my weapons in this HUGE bag.

2,227 napotine patches, 11,987 shot guns, 27,456 machine guns, 4,509 bombs, 90,897 knives, 78 tazers, 52 pepper spray, 32,057 laser guns (real killing lasers), 56,834 acid guns, 67 coms unit's, 57 black shirts, 57 black pants, 57 black beanies, 23 black sneakers, 57 sweaters, 43 bullet proof vests, hats, sweaters, bra's, pants, shirts, and sweaters.

"Wow is that even heavy?" she asked me I just shook my head and handed her the bag. She ended up falling over and dropping the bag "That is heavy! How can you carry that thing?" I shrugged

"When you can carry 24 bricks on your back while sprinting, run 5 miles without breaking a sweat, and can bend hard steal without any force then I guess you just get used to it." I pulled out my phone and started to dial her number.

"Who are you calling?" Liz asked curious

"My friend Brittany, she's a helicopter pilot even though she's only 15 like me. We met in Kentucky when we were seven. And the rest of the crew. We call each other The Killers because there's 24 of us and we all did the dirty work together." on the second ring Brittany picked up

"Hello sir." Brittany's country accent rang out on the phone

"Hey get the crew and meet me in Roseville Virgina in the forest in 45 minutes straight you got it Sargent? Make sure you have everyone we're going to get Xavier." I spoke back

"Sir yes sir!" she said and hung up

"Why did she call you sir?" Liz asked totally confused

"I'm the leader so they call me sir or general, it's just kind of there thing now." she nodded and I gave her a confused look "Why aren't you trying to stop me? Aren't you like the good girl of something?" I asked and she scoffed

"If it's a family thing then I would do the same thing. I migh5t be soft but I have a mean spot too you know!" I laughed and nodded

"Thanks Liz. For trusting me and being there for me even though it's been like four days but I feel as if I can trust you. Please don't tell anyone where I'm going because I'm pretty sure that they'll figure it out. And please please please take care of Speed, Danger, Killer, and Naughty." she nodded and we hugged

"Good luck Cammie, and please don't die okay?" I laughed and nodded

_~45 minutes Later~_

I walked through the secret passage way that I had found and stepped out to be met with the cold fresh air of Roseville Virgina. I mentally smiled to myself but knew that this was too serious to be smiling.

I jogged out into the forest in a black short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, black Nike's, a black beanie, a black belt around my waist that held two shot guns on each sides, three knives, one laser, one tazer, and a pepper spray.

When I got into the field that was in the middle of the forest I saw a helicopter and 25 girls standing in a line, shoulder to shoulder and standing straight while looking at me.

"First, second, and third commanders step up." I order. Brittany my first commander stepped up, then DeeDee my second commander, and Grace my third commander.

"DeeDee and Grace are going to help me get everyone ready for the war between us and our biggest enemy," they were all listening "We are going to take down the COC with a lot of help." they all looked around in confusion

"Come out now!" I yelled and all around us more helicopters dropped down and other 15 and 16 year olds came out of the forest and out of the helicopters

They stood around us, shoulder to shoulder, standing tall and proud just like the 24 of my group. On my way here I had called all 973 of my contacts and that's only half of them! All 997 looked at me waiting for orders.

There was now 87 helicopters, 65 jets, and 239 vans. I knew that that all counted on me to give them orders and save their loved ones. All 998 of us all have that one thing in common. The COC took one of our loved ones and we will stop at nothing to get them back.

"What do we fight for?" I yelled/asked into the mega phone when I climbed on top of a van and looked out at them all.

"OUR LIVES!" They all yelled

"Who do we fight for?"

"OUR LOVED ONE'S!"

"Why do we we do what we do?"

"TO PROTECT FAMILY AND FRIENDS!"

"And what will we do?"

"SAVE THEM FROM DEATH AND BEYOND!" They all cheered and I smiled at them all

"Are you going to help me get our loved ones back?" they all cheered and screamed with happiness and I knew that I was doing the right thing

"Do you all have your coms?" I asked

"Sir yes sir!" was their answers

"Okay, then teams Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot split up into your groups and follow. Alpha takes 45 helicopters, Bravo takes 26 jets, Charlie takes 123 vans, Delta takes 42 helicopters, Echo takes 59 jets, Foxtrot takes 116 vans! Go out now and get ready for take off. Follow my helicopter also known as Alpha and get ready with weapons, bullet proof things, and keep your coms on at all times! You got that ladies!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Well go now! I'll give the signal!" Everyone scattered out and got their things ready as we started to get take off

Once I was in the helicopter I sat at the front with Brittany and she looked at me "Good to have you back General." I turned to her and smiled

"Good to be back commander."

**Well here comes the action!**


	13. Static

Chapter 11

Static

**Liz's POV**

I watched from the window as the helicopters, jets, and vans all headed out. There could be thousands of them but there was too many to count.

Sighing I sat back on my bed and started doing extra credit. Naughty was whining in the corner because she knew that her owner had left. I hope that she comes back.

Headmistress Rachael burst through the door and looked around the room. She looked stressed and panicked.

"Liz where is Cammie?" Rachael asked me but I just pointed out the window at the vans, jets, and helicopters going away in the distance "LIZ! YOU LET HER GO! SHE COULD DIE!"

"I'm sorry but she has about a thousand other boys and girls with her, she'll be fine Ms. Rachael." I told her trying to keep my calm

"But what if she gets hurt? She already has a concussion, a twisted ankle, and other things!" she was panicking now

"Ms. Rachael please just let her do it! She's been around the whole USA and still manages to survive! She just wants her brother back! And if she makes it at least she took down the COC." Rachael looks at me like I'm crazy

"The head of the COC is in Illinois so that means that they're going there. You are going to get her back. Actually you, Zach, Grant, Louis, Bex, Macey, Nick, and Jonas because you are the closest to her." I nodded "Get ready now, she's not going to be fine."

"Well you should have seen how big that bag was." I muttered turning around and getting my own weapons as Headmistress Rachael left my room.

**My POV**

"Delta this is Alpha you read?" I said into my coms. We were only 6 miles away from Illinois now and we all had our things.

We were all dressed in a bullet proof top, black skinny jeans, jet black knee high boots, a black beanie, 15 bombs, 78 napotine patches, 56 knives (in my boots, belt, sleeves, my beanie), 23 shot guns, 4 machine guns on my back, 4 acid guns, 14 lasers, 2 tazers, and night vision goggles.

"This is Delta and HQ just came in view sir. Tell us when to go in and we will." second commander DeeDee told me over coms, she's team Bravo

"Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot this is Alpha HQ come in view get ready for my signal and be as silent as a snake and do whatever it takes to get inside. Alpha will take roof, Bravo you take east, Charlie west, Delta north, Echo windows, and Foxtrot go through south. Corey, Jennet, Steven, Henrie, and Zoe you guys hack into the security system and the camera's we're going to need it." I said

"Sir yes sir!" the five 15 and 16 year olds. The helicopters were silent over the COC building. I turned toward my team who was dressed like me but I had more weapons on my body

"Alpha and Delta get ready...GO GO GO!" out of 87 helicopters (plus mine and me) ropes fell, dressed all in black with weapons, teams Alpha and Delta slid down the ropes, Alpha on the roof and Delta on the north side. We all made it down to the ground and and roof silently in the cool night air.

"Delta team in position." fourth commander Yolanda said over coms

Once my feet hit the roofs cement I put my hand to my coms "Okay Charlie team get ready to run...and...NOW!" I watched from the roof as Charlie team ran silently into the shadows of the west side and I could barley make them out

"Charlie team in position." fifth commander Fred informed me on coms

"Okay good. Foxtrot get ready...GO!" I watched as team Foxtrot ran into the shadows of the south side

"Foxtrot team in position." sixth commander Preston said over coms

"Bravo and Echo let's do this! You two have to move fast, make sure you pull your parachute out at the right time or you will die! Okay on my mark...AND NOW GO GO GO DON'T FAIL ME!" The bottom of the jets opened and out went dark figures falling.

After five seconds each and every midnight black parachute was open at the right time, none of them too close. Bravo landed on the east and Echo landed on the COC's windowsills and started working on them.

"Bravo team in position." seventh commander Stephanie said

"Echo team working on window sir." third commander Zoe said

"Okay ladies get to work and be careful. Remember your training don't be idiots, we fail this mission we fail life got it?"

"Sir yes sir."

"GO NOW!" I led the way to the roof door "Okay hackers got any reading for us?"

"Yes sir, seems there's a lot of security system and firewalls. We're doing the best we can sir, they'll be down as soon as possible.

Right when I was about to open the door it burst open and COC agents ran out shooting at us. We ran ducked jumped and pulled out our own weapons. I shot 15 men in the head and 23 women in the heart.

I looked to my left just in time to see Josh get shot in the leg. Quickly I shot and sprinted to him. When got to him I kneel down next to him and looked at his wound. It was pretty bad- wait it wasn't! But it was!

"Josh, you're not going to make it, I'm sorry soldier I'll get your little sister don't worry she'll be safe. This is a poison bullet and I can't do anything about it. Really I'm sorry." he nodded as his face got pale and he reached up and cupped my cheek

"General I'll never forget you." Then his body went limp in my arms and I got up and yelled.

"SOLDIERS THEY GOT POSION BULLETS KILL THEM FAST AND DODGE AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!" I yelled and next thing I know very loud helicopter machine guns fill the air.

I looked up and saw Brittany's helicopter shooting the COC agents without getting any of us. Very fast I gave her a thumbs up and started to shoot. I took out a grenade and pull the latch out.

"FIRE IN THE WHOLE!" I yelled. All of Alpha dropped to their stomaches just as my grenade came back down and killed about 50 agents. There's only 15 left. We shot them quickly and ran inside.

Before I went through I looked back and saw 12 of my group dead. Tommy, Josh, Rover, Jennie, Kyle, Cara, Samantha, Anthony, Jasmin, Christina, Robbin, and Luisa.

"I'll get your families I promise." I whispered and ran inside with the rest of Alpha behind me. We make our way through the halls "Split up." we split into groups of 17 and roam the halls. They were empty. And quiet. Too quiet.

That's when i heard the panicked voice in my coms "GENERAL THIS IS FOXTROT! CODE WHITE I REPEAT CODE WHITE!" it goes to static

"Sargent? Sargent speak!" but all that I hear is static and then another frantic voice

"General! THIS IS DELTA CODE WHIT CODE WHITE! THEY GOT US SURROUNDED! CODE WHITE!" more static oh no that's two code White's. Then another frantic voice.

"SIR THIS IS CHARLIE THEY HAVE POSION GUNS SIR PLEASE HELP! WE CAN'T DEFEND OURSELVES HELP GENERAL! CODE WHITE CODE WHITE!" oh no that's three. Then it also went static

Time for Plan B "Helicopters and jets. It's time for Plan B. Now." next thing I know me and the rest of Alpha, Echo, and Bravo were sprinting to safety. We dived into the first room just in time as the outside of the room blew up.

Plan B is coming in. And if your wondering what Code White is it's the worst that can happen to any of us and it happens so rarely that it's EXTREMLY rare.

Code White is when the COC is taking you prisoner and they took all your defenses and they wont stop until they get what they want.

And what they want.

Is me.


	14. If It's War You Want War You Get

Chapter 12

If It's War You Want War You Get

"GET UP! NOW COME ON!" I screamed as we all got off of the floor covered in rocks, dust, and soil "Come on soldiers, they have over 300 of us and I am not going to give up easily. We fight for our loved ones and we promised that we would get them back no matter what. Now not only do we have to get our loved ones but we have to save Charlie, Foxtrot, and Delta have been taken them too so we must and have to get them back."

"Sir yes sir!" I was happy that they wanted to stay and I was filled with joy

"Brittany this is General it's time to bring out the big guys. Hackers where are you I haven't heard anything form you?" I asked over coms

"Sir it seems that their security system has too many firewalls but we are trying our best." Jennet responded

"Roger that. Get the big guns ready." I heard everyone in the room gasp. That was the second worst thing we could do. We were going to bomb certain places and the first is more horrible but lets not talk about that.

"Okay. Stay close and together, hide in the shadows and kill anyone in your path got it?" I said turning towards the group of heavily armed teenagers

Without letting them answer we were out the door and hiding in the shadows going completely unnoticed and quiet.

I made a motion saying I would go first and they all nodded. As quiet as I possibly could I moved through the shadows and went farther down the dark hallway. Switching on my night vision goggles I noticed that there was only one room and it was solid steel.

"Okay it's clear come down." I couldn't hear them but I knew that they were coming. I pulled out a machine gun and they all followed my lead "Guns out night vision on."

After I knew that everyone had there weapons ready and night vision on I threw the door open. We were met with stairs going down into the ground. From down you could barely hear people yelling. Barely.

I held a tight grip on my gun and started walking down the stairs with them all following me. Once we got closer I could hear more yelling, it was getting louder. We came to another door and the yelling was loud and gunshots sounded behind the door.

"Tell me what you know you stupid boy!" Cassandra's voice said

"I told you already I don't know what you're talking about!" I knew that voice, before I knew what I was doing I threw the door open and shot Cassandra in the leg.

She fell to the ground screaming and cursing as COC agents came out of nowhere and started to shoot at us. I threw knives at people and ran to my brother. Xavier looked worse then before. It's too horrible to describe.

"Oh my goodness! What did she do to you? I swear I'm going to kill that bi-" Xavier cut me off

"Please Cammie get me out of this. I don't know what she wanted from me because I obviously don't know what she's talking about."Quickly I untied Xavier and he stumbled to his feet shakily.

Soon enough all the COC agents were dead and my Sargent's ran to unlock cages and jails. Everyone was with their loved ones and we got teams Charlie, Delta, and Foxtrot were all out and with their families but I couldn't find Josh's little sister anywhere.

"Okay everyone get your families and take them to the helicopters, vans, and jets. Heath please take Xavier to my helicopter. I want you all to leave if something happens to me. Take care of your families and be careful on the way out. I just need to finish what I began." they nodded and Heath a.k.a team Charlie came over to Xavier but Xavier wouldn't move.

"Wow Cammie, you've changed from the sweet girl to this hardcore girl who can give orders and if the person doesn't listen it's like you'll break their arm with one move. What happened?" Xavier asked me but I shrugged and looked my machine gun before putting it back on my back

"When you were taken I guess things just changed. Dad trained me, I got two guard dogs, and the sweet little girl was gone...sometimes things change for a reason." was my answer. But Xavier's next question crushed me.

"Where's Dad at anyways? I want to see him!" Xavier was looking around but I kept my face a mask

"Dad died when I was five Xavier. He was shot and I had to run. I guess when you run around the whole USA for ten years straight things change and then there's being hunted down and wanted all over the universe." he looked at me but I turned to Heath "Take him and go." Heath nodded and had to drag Xavier out

Once I was alone I looked around the place and she emerged from the shadows while smirking like her son with those stunning emerald green eyes that I know too well.

"Hello Cameron. Nice running into you again." Cassandra smirked at me but I smiled back

"I would say the same but I'd be lying. So shall we finish what we started? Hand to hand combat. No weapons." her smirk grew as she pulled different weapons out of different places as I did the same but I kept one small shot guns in each of my boots.

"Why must we fight? You could easily come with me and we could rule to COC together all you need to do is join us." Cassandra offered but I just snorted

"Yeah as if."

"Suit yourself." then she charged at me. I side stepped and pulled my knee up to knee her in the stomach but she grabbed it and flipped me and smashed my face into the wall.

She dug her nails into my arm but I didn't even flinch. Before she knew what was happening I had her on her stomach pinned to the ground with one of her arms behind her back. But she surprised me by twisting her hand and digging her clawed finger nails in my hand.

I hissed and took my hand back, grabbed her head, and slammed it into the cement ground. The blood started to come out of her mouth and nose as bucked her hips and I flew off her and onto my back with a small 'oof.'

Cassandra got on top of my stomach and started punching me in the face. I blocked a few but she managed to get me more. Finally I got put up with her and punched her in the face making her fall off of me while screaming curse words in German.

"How dare you punch me!" she charges at me and I start sprinting at her. Just as I'm about to crash into her I dive and go between her legs and get up as fast as I can. Quickly I turn around and punch her square in the face then she starts to chase after me.

There was a wall in front of me and every thing's blocked by gas tanks. Huh when did we get here? Cassandra is right behind me and I can feel her hands reaching out to grab me. I do the one thing that I never mastered with Dad.

Without thinking twice my feet make contact with the wall and I climb it as fast as I can, do a back flip off the wall, and my foot makes contact with the back of Cassandra's head sending her face first into the wall.

I did it! OH my gosh I did it! I did what Dad tried teaching me to do! In my head I did a little happy dance but in reality I was sprinting and climbing different things. Soon I found myself surrounded by multiple gas tanks and Cassandra blocking the only exit.

"Ready to finish this off?" Cassandra pulled out two guns as I did the same. I pressed my comms unit and spoke words into it the not only surprised Cassandra but surprised all my crew.

"Well soldiers it was a pleasure working with you but I believe that this is the end. Good work you all succeeded this mission. Take care of your family. Oh and Brittany it's time for the biggest guns. Plan Z goes into action...now." gasps fill my comms and my crew telling me not to do it

"Sir yes sir." Brittany's voice was weak over the comms and I smiled. My work here is done.

"Well Cassandra it was nice fighting with you but I believe we'll be going to different places." she looked very confused until I turned both guns to the biggest gas tank and grinned at her. I pulled the trigger but I totally froze up when I heard her small voice.

"Cammie? Is that you? What's going on?" I turned my head to see a little girl with a head full of dark brown curls and chocolaty brown eyes. Josh's little sister Abbey. I lounged at her and grabbed her in my arms and started to run just as everything exploded, turning into flames.

**Brittany's POV**

Once our General had made that announcement we all knew what she meant when she meant the biggest guns and Plan Z. I had to obey our General so I motioned for that one jet to take the air because I knew when Cammie made an order we followed.

The large flat plane took the air and zoomed around the COC building for 24 seconds and then let the bomb go.

"DUCK!" I yelled and everyone fell to the ground and hid behind things best they could. Once that one bomb hit the building there was a huge thing of air that blew everything back and sent them flying. Then the bomb really took action.

It blew up into huge blue, yellow, and orange flames and sent another curtain of air through the air. But this time it was more powerful. The explosion was so fierce that it almost blew me away and I felt like it was burning me.

It took six guys to hold Xavier back from running into the building to get Cammie. We were all sad about it, she was the best General in the universe. The sound of a helicopter filled the air and all 962 of us looked up into the sky to see black figures sliding down ropes and dropping next to me.

We all took out guns and pointed it at them. There was eight of them and they looked about 15 or 16.

"Who are you and what do y'all want?" I snapped as another gust of hard air from the bomb made us all fall

"Where is she? Where's Cammie at?" a guy with stunning emerald green eyes asked looking concerned and heart broken. We all lowered our guns because we now knew that they were here for Cammie.

All 962 heads turned and looked at the burning building and the eight teenagers followed our gaze and saw the burning building and the girl that looked like a pixie gasped as tears slid down her face. Out of the smoke was a tall body carrying a small girl in her arms.

It was Cammie holding a little girl.

**My POV**

The explosion had thrown me back and I tightened my grip on Abbey as Plan Z's bomb connected with the gas air. I gasped when my body crashed into the wall and hit something sharp. The whole place erupted into flames but Abbey was untouched and passed out from all the smoke in my arms.

"Abbey **cough **please stay with me please." I whispered as I tried to find my way out through all the flames. I remembered the time when we were young even though I have no idea what it had ot do with this.

_~Flash Back~_

_ Brittany and I were in her helicopter and w__e were laughing about stupid stuff. Louis, __Striker, and Cinnamon were in the back playing and we were all 7._

_ "So when are you going to ask out Louis?" Brittany asked out of the blue_

_ "Excuse me?" I looked at her in shock and shrugged_

_ "I'm just saying that you better make your move before he finds someone else." I never thought about that_

_ "I guess I can try it sometime..." I trailed off and looked out the window_

_ "Don't do anything stupid." I almost laughed_

_ "I won't if he doesn't mess with me." I looked back and caught Louis staring at me and quickly __look away. That boy is so strange sometimes._

_~Flash Back Over~_

"Don't do anything stupid," those words kept going through my head like a tornado that won't stop. Another explosion threw me off my feet and into another wall, making me twist my ankle all over again.

I grit my teeth to keep from screaming as a flame burns my leg and I try to walk it out but everywhere I turn there's a fire and no escape. The smoke is getting thicker and it's getting harder to breathe in here.

My lungs are dried out and all I can think about is how I need to get Abbey out of the fire. She's only six and this could possibly scar her for life if not for eternity. Her brother's dead and I watched him die. He died in my arms. Where Abbey is right now.

I gasped and ran through a fire and then jumped around and got the fire off of my jeans. Coughing starts to shake my body and I realize that it's Abbey!

"Cammie. I-I-I'm scared." her small hands cling to my shirt without grabbing the guns or bullet proof vest under it

"I know sweetheart I'll get you out I promise." she nodded and drifted back to sleep. Quickly I slipped past the flames that threatened to burn my skin and found a door. I threw it open and was met with a huge gust of cold air.

I slowly walked out and pulled Abbey closer to me and see over 900 teenagers around the building and gapping at me. My legs turn to jell-O and I fall to my knees without dropping Abbey. People rush to me but my vision starts to get blurry.

"Cammie don't leave." Abbey's voice said before the world started to spin and I went unconscious, met with nothing but black darkness.

**I'll update again after i get 65 review! So I'm gonna start to work on the next Chapter. There's probably going to be about 2-4 more chapters left and i can promise there will be a sequel. Well see you till 65 review bye!**


	15. Truth or Dare, Kisses, and Gone

Chapter 13

Truth or Dare, Kisses, and Gone

_Emerald green eyes look at me and he's smirking at me. Why does this man look so dang familiar? It's like I've seen those eyes before...wait it can't be...No!_

_ NO! I KILLED HIM! HE'S DEAD! I backed away from the man who was walking towards me, grinning like there's no tomorrow._

_ "No! LEAVE ME ALONE! I KILLED YOU YOU'RE DEAD NO!" I screeched trying to leave but the farther I got the closer he got. When he was finally in front of me he grabbed both of my wrists and kept a hard grip._

_ Looking into my eyes he grinned again and I shuddered at his words "Sometimes things aren't always as they seem Cameron. I will find you. You can run but out can't hide." I pulled my wrists out of his grip as he started to laugh at me_

_ I ran into the darkness and kept running, never wanting to stop. Too bad I had to._

"Cammie! Calm down please somebody do something!" Liz's voice was frantic and then a hand came down on my face and I was jolted awake. I shot up in the bed I was in and glared at Xavier who was smiling.

"Why'd you do that?" my voice was soft as I rubbed my cheek. Wait what the hell am I doing? "Wait what! Xavier why the freak did you smack me?" I screamed at him and jumped out of the bed only to fall to the floor because of my stupid leg.

"Hey you were struggling and trying to hit people what was I supposed to do?" Xavier smirked and I stood up again and smacked him across the face. Hard.

"Idiot." I muttered. Then the door burst open and two sets of strong arms grabbed me into a tight hug

"Can't...breathe..." I managed to get out as they squeezed the life out of me

"Sorry." Louis said grinning sheepishly at me after him and Zach had let me go. I popped my arm back into its socket because the two idiots dislocated it.

"That was bloody awesome!" Bex yelled watching pop it back into place and I smiled and looked at her awe struck expression

"That was kind of gross." Grant said, then Bex smacked him on the back of his head "Oh what the heck Bex." he whined

"That's for being a bloody baby!" she snapped and sat on the bed with Macey. I sighed and looked at Macey who had a evil grin on her face.

"What?" I asked and she grinned at me but I was confused

"Lets play truth or dare." She suggested and I was already out the door and running/limping down the hall. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. They slung my over their shoulder and kicked and hit but it was hard with a twisted ankle, fractured arm, bruises up and down my arms and legs, a concussion, bruised ribs, and scratches.

"Let me go you idiot!" I screamed trying to hit harder without hurting myself too much

"No I think I'll pass." Zach said, I could tell he was smirking and I rolled my eyes and yelped in pain when he dropped me on the floor with a grinning Macey McHenry.

"NO don't let me! Liz told me stories and I do not want to end up like her!" Liz scoffed but I just shrugged and tried to scramble out of the room again but only to fins myself being held by the waist by Louis.

"Louis let me go before I kill you with my bare hands!" I hissed trying to get his grip off. Dang when did this boy get so tough?

"Fine okay you win, I have to go help someone with their work anyways so I'll talk to you later." I pecked my cheek and rushed out of the room leaving me wondering what that was all about.

"Wow someone's love struck." whistled Grant while we all sat in a circle, but I just rolled my eyes and listened to Macey talk.

"Okay you all know the rules right," she asked, we all nodded "Fine I'll go first, Bex truth or dare?" she smiled evilly at Bex

"Dare, you can't scare me Macey." Bex smirked while crossing her arms over her chest

"I dare you to kiss Zach, on the lips." Macey said and Bex looked at me as if to ask for permission. Strange? I put my hands up in defense.

"Why are you looking at me? I have nothing to do with this." was my answer. Bex nodded and leaned over. She pecked Zach on the lips and pulled back fast while wiping her mouth.

"Okay I did it now my turn. Jonas truth or dare?" Jonas turned pale

"Truth." he said

"Do you like Liz?" if possible he turned paler

"Yeah I like her a lot." Liz almost jumped with joy. When Jonas was about to ask the door burst open and entered a blond girl with big boobs, too much makeup, and clothes that showed too much. She ran to Zach and sat in his lap.

"Zachy, I am so sorry for dumping you. I thought you were going for that Plain Jain over here," she said motioning to me "Will you please take me back baby?" she purred. I could just puke right now

"Um...Tina I do-" he was cut off by Tina smashing her lips to his and kissing him fiercely. Everyone was frozen and starring at the two having a make out session. I took this as my cue to slip out. But while I was doing so I grabbed four knives, two shot guns, 23 napotine patches, and a laser pen.

Once I was out I walked down the dark and quiet hallways silently. Then I noticed something. Where's my dogs! I franticly looked around and ran through the halls calling their names but I never got a response.

"Naughty! Speed! Killer! Danger! Here boys here girls! Please come out!" tears welled in my eyes as I couldn't find them. I ran to Joe's office and knocked the door down with one kick, ignoring the pain in my foot I stomped in and he looked up from his desk in surprise but I knew he knew where they were.

I grabbed a handful of his shirt and shoved him into the wall after pulling out one of my knives and putting it to his throat "Where are they." I hissed and he had this look of fear on his face. I guess I looked pretty scary right now.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morgan, I don't know what you're talking about." Joe said his voice cracking in some parts. I pushed the knife down harder and saw him wince.

"Don't even think about playing this crap with me Joe! Now where the heck are they! I am not in the mood now." He looked even more terrified then before because of how furious I got.

"They're gone Cameron. We sent them away." I screamed and cut his arm open then kept slashing at him while he tried to dodge my attacks. I got tired of the knife so I threw it to the floor and pulled out one of my guns and started to shoot at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! I LOVE THEM AND YOU JUST DECIDE TO RUIN MY LIFE! MY LIFE IS MORE SCREWED UP THEN YOUR FREAKING HEAD! I WANT MY DOGS BACK OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A GUN!" I screamed while getting a shot in his left shoulder, right leg, the side of his stomach, and his right arm.

"Please Cammie calm down!" he scrambled to his feet and went to the phone on his desk. He dialed a number and after a while someone picked up but my gun never stopped pointing at the middle of his forehead and he never took his eyes off me.

"Yes could you please bring back the four dogs that I sent...i know I sent them away...well I need them back...it's a life or death situation...thank you." he hung up and sighed "You can put the gun down now Cameron, they're coming back." but I didn't put the gun down. No instead I fingered the trigger and his eyes grew wide.

"Yeah I don't think so." I pulled the trigger and it landed next to Joe's head in the wall only slicing his head a little "Next time I won't even try to miss. Think twice next time." I put the gun back in my boot and glared at him "Consider this lucky, I went easy on you, and you don't even want to see what hard is."

With that I walked out of the door way and into the hallway full of people who were starring at me in disbelief. Bex, Grant, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Zach, Xavier, Tina, Nick, and Louis were starring open mouthed at me but I just kept walking and went outside.

After a few minutes I thought I saw a shadow but thought that I just imagined it but I knew I didn't when a piece of paper fluttered in front of me. I looked around and picked it up carefully.

_C,_

_ You have two choices. Join us and we'll leave all your little friends alone or you can deny this offer and we will make you watch as we kill your friends and then kill you. Make your choice now. You have 10 minutes to make the decision before we decide to kill you or not._

_ -COC_

_ P.S. Cassandra was never as I good as I am._

I stuffed the paper in my pocket and looked around but it was dead silent and was completely quiet. A twig cracked and I grabbed a knife out of my boot and threw it at the spot I heard it come from. Someone yelped in pain and I knew who it was.

"Zach! What are you doing here? You can't be here!" I counted how many minutes in my head was left. 25 seconds. Crap.

He smirked at me "Oh and why can't I be here?" But before I could answer gunshots filled the air. I lunged at Zach and tackled him behind a bush while throwing knives and shooting my guns.

"Cammie, what's happening?" Zach asked me but I was not paying attention right now

"Zach, can you shut up! As you can see I'm busy right now so can we discuss this later please?" I shot five guy in the head and ducked again just as a bullet grazed my shoulder.

After a few minutes I stood up and yelled "I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU EVER! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! I HATE YOU ALL!" I screamed and ran for my life into the Gallagher Academy with Zach right on my heels.

**Sorry I haven't updated in like three days. I promise to update as fast as possible! 75 reviews and I'll update. 80 reviews I'll update two chapters! K bye people and thanks for reading! ****Any ?'s that you ask I'll answer. ZAMMIE NEXT!**


	16. The Forest

Chapter 14

The Forest

"Zach please just leave me alone." I snapped while going into my favorite secret passage way but he shook his head and followed me in "Zach I said leave me a lone." I snapped still walking. I turned around when he didn't reply but he wasn't there.

"Finally." I muttered turning around and shoved Zach into the wall when he popped up in front of me "Oops sorry Zach, you can't sneak up on me like that. I could've killed you." I sighed and pushed him away from me "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just for you to give me a chance." I snorted and shook my head while crossing my arms over my chest

"Yeah right! What happened to your live Barbie doll?" he looked mad when I mentioned her

"Gallagher Girl please. I don't like her anymore I like you. When you left I was heart broken please forgive me?" Zach's eyes were pleading but I shook my head no

"No Zach forget it." I turned around and walked away from him, leaving Zach speechless and stunned

Once I was out someone grabbed me and dragged me out of Gallagher no matter how much I tried I couldn't get out of his grip. I struggled still and he finally dropped me when we were in the middle of the forest outside of Gallagher.

I looked at him and glared when I recognized it was Caleb, he was one of the runaways like me. What was he doing here and why did he drag me out of Gallagher against my will?

"Caleb what the hell is your problem!" I yell/whispered while still glaring at him but he didn't even flinch

"Cammie I need you to do something for me but first I was sent to give this to you." He pulled out a cream folder out of the inside of his jacket and held it out for me. I snatched it and my eyes scanned. It was so strange

**Name: Cameron Ann Morgan**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'7**

**Parent(s): Rachael Morgan and Mathew Morgan**

**Siblings: Xavier Morgan, Isac Morgan, and Peter Morgan**

**About: Ran away from home after her fathers death. Her brothers are older then her and Isac Morgan and Peter Morgan went missing at age 2. Cameron is wanted around the universe and has been in hiding for 10 years.**

**Mission: Run away from Gallagher. The Circle of Cavan have found you and you must run and never look back. Bring no one and tell no one. Only Caleb knows and your first and small mission before you go into this mission is to kill him.**

I looked up at Caleb and his eyes were pleading. My hands were shaking violently, I've never had to kill one of my friends before and just thinking about it makes me want to ruin and hide in a corner and cower and that rarely happens with me.

"Can you please just tell my little sister that I love her. Please make this fast Cammie." Caleb 's voice cracked a little and I could see the despair in his eyes and I knew this wasn't going to end well. Shakily I pulled out my gun from my boot and held it up.

Slowly I raised the gun and he shut his eyes tight "I promise I'll tell her. I'm so sorry Caleb." he nodded and I pulled the trigger and he fell to the ground. Dead. The gun dropped out of my hand and I ran over to Caleb's dead body.

"Oh my gosh Caleb I'm so so sorry." tears weld in my eyes and some bushes moved but I already knew who it was before they even spoke or without me turning around.

"Did you just-" I cut him off but didn't look at him

"Zach, if you tell anyone what you just saw I'll have to kill you." I stood and turned to look at him but he just stood there looking at me

"Why did you just shoot him?" Zach asked again but I just shrugged and picked up my gun then turned back around and he was gone again. Gosh what is up with him lately?

I started to walk through the forest with the peach folder tight gripped in my hand. Out of nowhere my back was shoved into a tree, with my wrists pinned to the tree, and my folder dropping out of my hand. Stunning emerald green eyes looked into mine.

"Zach what the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed while glaring at him. Zach smirked at me but just kept staring, then he started to lean in while never breaking eye contact "Zach..." I growled in a warning tone but he didn't even flinch!

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" Zach whispered just stopping three inches from my face

"Because you kissed Tina! You kissed her right in front of me Zach! What was I supposed to do watch?" I snapped, well more like growled

" I know and I'm sorry okay. I love you. Can we please just give us a try?" he was pleading now so I smiled and leaned into his ear and whispered:

"No." he sighed and looked at me then smirked, I could practically see the light bulb on top of his head.

"Okay I didn't want to have to do this but..." he crashed his lips to mine into a deep and passionate kiss. I was so surprised that I didn't kiss back so he pulled away and smirked at my very surprised reaction.

"You idiot!" I yelled shoving him off, wiping my mouth with my sleeve, and sprinting towards Gallagher leaving a very shocked and confused Zachary Goode.

He goes kissing Tina and then he wants to put his lips all over my mouth? Who the heck does he think he is? Nasty, the taste of his lips are still there and I can taste some strawberry flavored lip gloss from when Tina attacked him.

I barged into my room and no one was there. Hmm strange. I started to pack my weapons and clothes while taking no electronics whats so ever. Right when my I put my bag on the bed the door burst open and in walked Zach.

"Zach-" I didn't get to finish because he crashed his lips to mine with so much force that I fell backwards on my bed but he never broke the kiss.

I couldn't help it anymore. I kissed him back with the same force not caring that my lips would be bruised. We made out on my bed for a while and I finally pulled back for breath. He looked at me with happy and sad eyes.

"Cammie, I love you. I'm sorry." he kissed my lips again and I hugged him and whispered in his ear words that I would hate myself for.

"Me too." I slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck and he was out in an instant. I kissed his forehead, grabbed my bag and ran out, only looking back once. I'm leaving my dogs here for Liz to take take care of and I'm going to stay off the radar just in case.

I knew I would regret this later on.

**Really sorry it took so long, and sorry it's short but i didn't have that much time because school just started but i promise to another chapter ASAP! Again REALLY AND DEEPLY sorry! :)**

**~Marina~  
><strong>


	17. Gone

Chapter 14

Gone

**Liz's POV (This is for you Charliee!)**

I walked down the dark dark and quiet hall but something in the air didn't feel right? You know when you get that feeling that somethings missing? Yeah that's how I feel but I just can't put my finger on it...

Anyways! I sped walked to my room and threw open the door to find a ticked off looking Zach getting up off the floor while looking groggily too. He grumbled some cuss words in Spanish and finally noticed me.

"Zach what the heck are you doing in my room?" I asked putting my hands on my hips but he just put on that stupid smirk and shrugged while running a hand through his dark hair

"What a guy can't come in a girls room just to see if Cammie's anywhere to be seen," all of a sudden his face went extremely serious and he looked around in panic "Cammie!" I was confused

"What about her?" I asked as he got up and searched the room then he looked at me and told me something I hope would be a lie later on

"She left."

**Sorry It's so short but the next chapter will be the last and thanks for all your reviews and I already finished the trailer, the next book is called 'I Hate The Way You Lie," so I hope you like it once I post it up and a shocking thing happens, I leave you in a cliffy. MWHAHAHA! I'm evil!**


	18. Shockers and Stalkers

Chapter 15

Shockers and Stalkers

**My POV**

Do you ever get this feeling your being watched? Yeah I have it 24/7 but whenever I look around no one's there? I walked up into my new hotel room and opened the door. It looked plain so it didn't really bother me.

I sighed and went into the bathroom. In the mirror was a plain girl with wavy honey brown hair, light tan skin, and...crystal blue contacts...yeah you read that! Crystal blue contacts!

Slowly and gently I took out the crystal blue contacts to reveal lightning blue eyes, outlined with a light purple, and gold flakes in the lightning blue. Yes I know my eyes are very strange, but I was just born that way.

Sighing once again I crawled onto my bed and went under the covers but I couldn't get the feeling that someone was watching me. Slowly I looked around the room and noticed a shadow had walked past my window.

I started to panic. What if Zach had found me? What if he followed me? What if Joe Solomon found me and was ready to put me in this jail cell they call school. All those questions were answered...now.

The door to my room fell to the ground with a bang and I grabbed the shot gun from under my pillow and tried to shoot but one of the men managed to get to me without being shot and slapped a napotine patch on my neck.

Before I was passed out completely I caught sight of two pairs of emerald green eyes and one smirking boy looking at me with no regret.

"Zach...how...could...you?" I fell to the floor and heard;

"It was just so simple." Everything went black.

**I'm really sorry for it being so short but I'm not really in a good mood...my mom took my dog to the vet about two hours ago because she yelps in pain whenever you touch her chest and she can barley walk, I'm so worried right now that I'm crying. I'll be posting I Hate The Way You Lie so bye!**


	19. Dumb AN

**A/N:**

**For you people who don't know yet, that was the last chapter lol...so the sequel is I Hate The Way You Lie and it has its twists and turns and the big secret will be revealed in the book and to be honest you will not be expecting what it is. At all. So hope you like the trailer and crap so I'll be updating ASAP. Oh! yeah and my dog's fine, she just has this sickness where her bones are really sore! K peace!  
><strong>


	20. Apology

Oh my goodness you guys I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a year. Two of my grades got really low so my dad blocked fanfiction from my computer at home and I don't know where any of my stories have gone! I'm actually updating this at school so i wont be uploading that much, Im really and trully sorry! I promise i will try to update ASAP but im not sure! Love ya

~Marina


End file.
